Tris and Toby: The Friends That Reunited
by Anna4Tobias
Summary: The classic "If They Knew Each other in Abnegation" story with a twist. When Tobias leaves Abnegation For Dauntless, he leaves behind his best friend, Beatrice. Marcus knows that they were good friends, and is not happy. Beatrice receives the consequences. Will she survive? And will Tobias remember her? How can she get back her Toby? Possible no-war story. I can't decide.
1. Prelude

**A/N Hey guys! I just want to thank you for giving my story a shot! I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Just want to remind you that I do not own Divergent or most of the characters.**

**However, I own the plot twist, and the characters Denise, and Talia. Enjoy!**

Tris & Toby

Prelude

"Toby!" I screech. Tobias sneaked up on me and hugged me from behind.

"Yes, Beatrice?" He laughs in my ear.

Tobias and I are best friends. Our fathers are close friends as well. Toby, as I call him, is two years older than me. I am five years old. Toby and I live in Abnegation, the selfless faction.

"Stop it!" I giggle like a maniac, so he doesn't take me seriously which is good. He laughs and releases me and we continue on our walk home. There is a city bus to take us places, but since we are selfless and are supposed to put others ahead of ourselves, we walk. We get home in enough time for us to slip inside for dinner.

"So Andrew," my mother says during dinner. "How was you day?"

"Oh, it was well, Natalie." My father replied. "Marcus was in a fairly good mood. We met with the Dauntless leader and ambassador today."

My father works on the city council, alongside our leader Marcus Eaton, who is Tobias's father.

After diner, we sit in the living room for a peaceful evening. During dinner, my brother Caleb and I give our parents our listening ears, and now, they give us theirs.

Caleb tells about school. I eagerly await my turn to share.

"Tell us about your day, Beatrice." My mother says. I smile.

"Today, Toby and I found a tiny, fuzzy caterpillar!" I say excitedly. "We moved it from the street to the grass, so it would be safe." My mom smiled.

"How is Tobias doing these days, Beatrice?" My mother asks.

"Oh, he is doing well, mother. Thanks for asking!" I say. My mother knows how special Toby is to me.

"That's good to hear." She says.

Caleb and I head to bed while our parents continue to talk. I crawl into bed and go to sleep, looking forward to more fun with Toby tomorrow.

*One year later*

I stand with my parents and Caleb at the Eaton's house. Our neighbors gather in the room. Marcus looks like he is trying not to cry.

Tobias comes downstairs and looks shocked to see everyone.

"Dad," Toby says. "What's the matter?"

"Son," Marcus says. "Mother died during the night. She passed away during childbirth. The baby is dead."

Tobias is shocked.

"Mom was pregnant?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course she was, son. He's in shock," Marcus says. "Bound to happen with something like this."

I will never forget the look of disbelief on Tobias's face as his father told him his mother died of childbirth.

Tobias sobbed. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Toby held onto me like a lifeline.

"I will be here for you always, Tobias." I whispered firmly in his ear.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Reminder: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**I only own plot and Denise and Talia. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 *Six months later*

Something was terribly wrong. Toby was nothing like he had been. I could literally see the dread in his eyes when we neared Abnegation after school. He told me he hated returning home after school. I knew he missed his mother, but I had a feeling something else was going on as well.

I didn't tell my parents about my suspicions because they would immediately tell Marcus. I was suspicious that Marcus had something to do with Toby's dread. So I kept quiet.

Time went on, and Toby wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was getting worse. I was worried, but Toby told me it was just grief. I believed him.

We spent a lot of time together and just talked. Tobias talked nonstop about his mother. He never mentioned his father, though. He would tell me about games his mom would play with him. Every time he told me about how close they had been, my heart ached. I knew Tobias was just trying to find a way to cope with his loss. He was eight. At six, I couldn't imagine losing my mother. My mom was always there as a support system. Tobias didn't have a support system. His father was rarely home, and when he was, he was busy and stressed, according to my father.

I was Tobias's support system. But I didn't understand anything he was going through. All I could do was listen to stories about his mom, or when he was four, and his dad spent more time with him.

Every night after dinner, my mother would ask me about Tobias.

That night my mom said "How is Tobias doing, Beatrice?"

"He's sad." I said. "He talks about his mom constantly. He is just so sad." I said. My eyes filled with tears. "I just don't know how to help him."

"We can't help him, Beatrice." My father said. "We have to let him go through the grieving process. He'll get better in time."

I nod. "All you can do is be there for him." My mom said.

When I get ready for bed that night, I hear a muffled scream. It's probably one of the factionless, but I think of Tobias. My heart aches for his pain.

That night, I don't sleep.

**A/N Okay. That is the first chapter. Please review. This is my first story and I would like to know how I am doing. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Divergent. Only own plot and Denise and Talia. The rest is Veronica Roth's amazing work. :D**

Chapter 2 *six years later*

I volunteer with my mom and Caleb every weekend at the factionless sector. At twelve, we start real volunteer work. Up until then, we didn't do those things.

Caleb and I are sorting the clothes for the adults to hand out. Caleb moves to talk to Susan quietly about stuff. I hear the door open, and expect to see my mother coming in to get more clothes, but I see Tobias for the first time in a week.

My dad said Marcus had said that Tobias was sick.

And Tobias didn't look good. At all. He weaves his way through the people, over toward me.

"Hey, Bea." He whispers. He slides to the floor while gripping my hand tightly. He immediately starts to sort clothes. I stare at him.

He moves cautiously. Like he is hyperaware of his body. I notice that he is trying not to bend at all.

"Toby," I whisper. "Are you alright? Your dad said you were sick."

Tobias nodded. "Yeah, I was. I'm doing better now, though."

"Tobias. You're hardly moving at all." I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah. My body is awfully sore." He replied. "After effects of the flu."

I nod. My muscles get super sore when I'm sick. We sort clothes in silence for a few minutes.

"Beatrice," Tobias whispers. "I am not staying in Abnegation. I want to switch factions." I hear the determination in his voice.

"I am not surprised." I say a-matter-of-factly. And I'm not. I knew he would admit that he wasn't staying sooner or later.

"What should we do about that?" I ask. I will support him in this.

"I don't know." He admits.

"I think we should talk about possible factions for you." I say. "Then we can decide on one for you to prepare for. Does that sound good?" I try to sound like a school counselor.

Tobias laughs, his body shaking with it, but only for a second before he winced and groaned in pain.

"Ow. Yes, that sounds good. You made me laugh!" He said accusingly.

My smile fades. "It's been too long, Toby." I murmur. "I almost forgot what it sounded like when you laughed." I joke and smile, but Tobias isn't fooled. He knows what I'm really saying. That there is something wrong, and that I'm determined to find out what.

A week goes by, and Tobias decides that he would like to join Dauntless. I have always admired their fearlessness. They were so brave. Tobias felt that he needed to be free from fear. I supported this.

We started to train for Dauntless initiation. Tobias was determined to be a worthy member, and so was I.

**A/N** **Please Review! This is my first story and I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING! PLEASE! As always thanks for choosing my story!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We spent two hours each day building our strength, perfecting our aim, and at least trying to, face our fears. I didn't know what my fears were. Tobias said he was sure of three of them. He didn't tell me what they were, though.

One day when reached our abandoned building, Tobias tells me that he wants to show me something. I nod and wait.

"I can't really explain this until I show you what I'm talking about." Tobias starts. "But you must promise to never tell anyone. Ever. Do you promise?"

"I promise." I whisper.

Tobias smiles a little, then turns his back to me and pulls his shirt over his head.

I gasp. His back is all red, and swollen in many places. There are scars everywhere, and deep gashes in many places. What the hell?

"Who the hell did this to you?" I growl. "Why did this happen to you?" I bite hard on my knuckle to keep from crying.

Tobias turns and puts his shirt back on. He motions for me to sit. We sit at the table in the corner.

"To answer your first question, Marcus did." Tobias says. "To answer your second question, I have two words: My mother."

"What? I don't understand." I say. This is unbelievable.

"Marcus blames me for my mother's death." Tobias says quietly. "He is mad that she died. It doesn't help that he's always stressed."

"If you want to get literal, it is technically his fault that she died." I reply. The thought of Tobias getting hurt because of something he had no control over sickens me. I realize that I want to hurt Marcus. He is an awful human being.

"His favorite thing to do, is hit me a belt. He will also lock me in the tiny closet upstairs, among other things."

Tears managed to escape my eyes despite my efforts.

I never thought I would see Tobias cry, but his eyes are bright with tears. I pull him into a hug.

I love you, Tobias. You can come to me with anything because I will do anything and everything in my power to help you." I tell him firmly.

I feel Tobias's tears on my neck, and his body shakes with emotion. I hold him tightly.

"I love you too, Beatrice." He whispers. "You're my family now."

"I love you. We'll be alright in four short years." I murmur.

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have been writing these stories on my iPod and I didn't realize how short some of these chapters are. Thanks for continuing my story! 4 (hehehe see what I did there?)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Still don't own divergent. Obviously.**

Chapter 4 *two years later*

"You are ready for this, Tobias. You have been waiting for this day for years." I tell Tobias firmly. He will leave. There is no staying. It's not an option for him. The thought makes my stomach twist and my heart ache, but I won't allow him to stay.

"Beatrice, I don't want to leave you." Tobias whispers. "I love you too much." His eyes are bright with the tears he won't let fall.

"I love you too, Toby. But I am not allowing you to stay here. Besides, I'll follow you in two short years." I say firmly. "There is no discussion. You will transfer tomorrow, kick some ass, and come in at the top of your initiation class. Understand?"

"Yes, Beatrice." Tobias laughs.

He kisses me. It's slow and sweet.

*page break*

The next morning, I walk to the Hub with my parents, Caleb, Marcus, and Tobias. I walk next to Toby and Caleb. We walk behind our parents.

I send Toby looks that say: 'Leave. Escape. I'll follow." He nods nondescriptly. We have learned to communicate with each other without being detected.

The ceremony begins. Dauntless is hosting this year. Next year will be Erudite. We rotate hosting turns in alphabetical order. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite.

The ceremony is moving too quickly. All too soon, we reach Tobias.

"Tobias Eaton." Max, the Dauntless leader calls out.

My heart thuds and squeezes. I send Toby a look that says: 'Choose wisely. I love you. I'll follow in two years.' He nods. Max hands him the knife, and Tobias slices his palm. Too deep. I can tell from here. The amount of blood in his hand is astonishing. He has so much, he can literally pour it into the Dauntless bowl. My chest squeezes.

The Dauntless cheer. I grin ear to ear. He did it. He escaped his hell hole. Marcus's expression is priceless. He is shocked. "My only son!" He shouts. "He's a traitor!"

People comfort him, while I grin wickedly like a maniac. I fix my expression into a mask of shock as Marcus glares at me.

"It's YOUR fault!" He says. "You told him to leave!" I blink and fake shock.

"Sir," I say calmly, yet surprised. "I can assure you that I did not. I am just as shocked and hurt as you are." I'm lying. I know Marcus only cares about his reputation. Not Tobias, like I do. I also know that Marcus thinks I'm lying. My parents believe I am telling the truth. My mother grabs my hand and rubs soothing circles in my palm.

"Those two years will pass before you know it." She says.

"I hope so." I say quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marcus glaring at me. 'He totally knows,' I think. A shiver runs through me.

*Page Break*

My days are slow and my chest is almost always tight. It has been a week since Tobias left. My mom is concerned about me but since we're Abnegation, we don't talk about it. I busy myself by helping the factionless. After school, I give food and water to them. I tried not to think about how long it wouldLike I'm telling her. She might tell everyone. I try not to think about how long it will be until I see Tobias again.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Don't own Divergent, Okay? Okay. Let's continue... :D**

Chapter Six *10 1/2 months later.*

My days consist of school, homework, going to Marcus's house every other day to "work", and on the other days, I train for Dauntless initiation. This has been going on for ten and a half months.

On this particular day, I have to go to Marcus's house. I learned to shut myself out. I have worked up to 20 lashes, and an hour and a half in the closet. I don't particularly like the closet, but I'm still not claustrophobic. I mostly sleep in the closet. Then I go home and pretend I'm fine.

One time, about a month ago, I got sick. My parents told Marcus this, and he "so graciously suggested that I stay at his place." He said that way, Caleb and my parents wouldn't get sick. I got better in a day. But I stayed there in the tiny closet for a week. No food. I did get water because Marcus didn't want people to think he killed me. I got to go home after a week. I attempted to act like I wasn't locked in a closet for a week, but it was hard. My mother thought I was still sick, so I stayed home that Sunday while everyone else handed out food and clothing to the factionless.

I walk up to Marcus's house and knock like I always do. Marcus opens the door and lets me in.

I can tell at a glance that he is intoxicated. His eyes wander and he staggers for balance. I know this will be bad.

Marcus grabs me and pulls me to a room. His room. I see ropes tied to the bed. 'Oh God,' I think. Marcus slams my head against the wall. He does this again. And again. And again. He's trying to knock me out. Thank God. I don't want to remember this.

He cuts my wrists with a knife. He cuts my clothes away. I just stare at him. I can't look away. I put my walls up, and pretend this isn't happening.

Marcus's fist collides with the side of my temple and my world goes blank.

I wake up with my head throbbing. I remember Marcus knocking me out. I look at myself and realize I'm naked. I also know it's early in the morning. I am suddenly aware of aches everywhere in my body, including a pain in my lower extremities that I try not to think about.

I wrap myself in a blanket and creep out of the house.

I make my way to my house. Nobody will see me. It's four thirty in the morning. No one is awake yet.

I walk to my room and grab my robe and a towel from the closet. I jump in the shower, not caring if I wake people up. I need to wash him off me. I allow myself to sob quietly while I shampoo my hair and scrub my body with soap. I get out of the shower and towel off. I'm bleeding, I realize. I grab a sanitary napkin, dress in my robe and underwear, and crawl into bed.

*1 1/2 months later*

I'm leaving. Now. I can't stay here a second longer. I'm trapped in Marcus's house. I have been for a week. I got sick. Again. I have been trapped in the closet for two days, then I got better and Marcus sent me to school, but he convinced my parents that he could take care if me until choosing.

I am not technically supposed to choose this year, but Marcus has made me desperate to escape a year early. I can't stay here another year. I'll die. He'll kill me or something. So I took a risk. Ever since I was rapped, I have been going to work with my father. I was taught by an Erudite lady about computer programming and how it works. Last week, I was on a computer and I logged into the Choosing List of Sixteen Year Olds. I entered myself in. I created a fake name, Annatris Anthony. I took the aptitude test. I said I was sick and stayed home. I left as soon as Marcus left, I left the house and went to school to take it. I got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I am Divergent. Great. Just what I need. Tori, the Dauntless woman administering my aptitude test entered my result as Abnegation and warned me to tell no one.

I made it to Marcus's house early. Just the time the other kids my age and younger would. Marcus was not suspicious because he is an idiot, so he can't see the way I carry myself. Proud, and almost excited. The next day I awake early, dress, and walk to my house. I write them a note:

*****Dear Mom, Dad, and Caleb,

I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I can't explain why, and I don't think you'd believe me even if I did. I just have to leave. I've never been able to be completely selfless, like you want me to. Please know that I love you all so much, but I can't do this any longer.

I can't tell you where I'm going, and I don't know if I'll ever see any of you ever again. I only have one request for you. Don't trust Marcus Eaton. Whatever he tells you, whatever he does, don't trust him. And don't let Caleb go over there to "help" him with anything, ever.

Please be safe, and maybe someday we will meet again.

I love you,

Beatrice.*****

I leave the note on the table where they'll see it and leave. I walk to the Hub. I get there just as all the other sixteen year olds are arriving with their families.

I stand in line in the A section of the circle. The ceremony starts. The Erudite are hosting this year. Jennie makes the typical speech. I stand still and wait.

When she finally gets to me, I'm nervous. My stomach hurts, my palms are sweaty, and my head aches.

"Annatris Anthony." Jennie calls. Her voice is veery crisp and clear.

I make my way up to the stage and accept the knife. She smiles.

"Choose wisely." She whispers.

I nod a thanks and face the bowls. I slice my hand and hold it over the Dauntless coals. My blood sizzles and the Dauntless cheer. I make my way near them and sit with them.

I am selfish. I am brave. I am free.

**A/N hahaha. I'll bet you did not see that coming! As always, thanks for reading. Please review. :D**

***This letter is NOT ALL MINE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

The ceremony is over. I can leave. The Dauntless are running. They run down the stairs and outside.

"What the hell are we doing?" An Erudite transfer asks me.

"I don't know. Just do what they do."

The train tracks are coming into view.

I climb quickly and jump onto the train. I lose my footing and slam into a girl.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's okay." The girl replies. She is Candor. "My name's Christina." She says, offering me a hand.

"Tris." I reply, shaking it twice.

We sit in a comfortable silence. I wonder if I'll see Tobias. He switched to Dauntless, didn't he? I can't remember.

"Oh my God. They're jumping." I realize.

"What?!" Christina says. I shrug.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I joke.

She laughs and grabs my hand.

"I just can't do it unless someone drags me." She explains.

"Okay. On three."

"One. Two. Three!"

We jump. The impact I make with the ground jolts to my back.

"Argh!" I groan. Christina shoots me a look of concern.

"I'm fine." My tone closes the topic.

I see a man standing on a ledge. Looks like we get to jump again. "Alright, listen up!" He says. "My name is Eric. You all made it this far, but if you want to get into Dauntless, you have to jump. Someone has to go first, so who is it going to be?"

Eric's face is covered in piercings. I lost count after 10. And that's just his face. I don't want to think about body markings.

People look around. They don't want to go first. This is ridiculous.

"Me." I say. "I'll go first."

Eric hops off the ledge and gestures for me to go ahead.

I climb onto the ledge and slide my outer shirt off. I earn a few whistles. Ugh. People are gross.

I look down. I can only imagine that Tobias went last. I have to jump now, or else I'll lose my nerve.

"Today, initiate." Eric says.

I jump. The drop feels amazing. My heart thuds, but I don't scream. I hit a net. The ropes dig into the wounds on my back. An involuntary scream escapes my mouth. I see hands reaching across the net to me. I pull myself forward and grab a hand. The fingers are slender as they close around mine. The person pulls me across. I would have fallen onto my back if he hadn't caught me. The he attached to the hand I grabbed. His fingers dig into my sore back and I grimace. The boy's hands grip my waist, and he sets me on sturdy ground.

The girl next to him stares at me.

"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." She says. The boy looks me over, and I involuntarily shudder. He wasn't really looking at me in a sexual way, but after all the things Marcus has done to me, I don't trust males. The thought makes me a little sad.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." He replies.

The boy is so tall, I have to look up to see his face. He has dark brown almost black hair. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are a dreamy dark blue. They are a dreaming, sleeping waiting color, and they suggest he is deep in thought.

"Name?" He asks me. I open my mouth to say Beatrice. Then I remember I entered a different name into the system. What was it? Oh yes, Annatris Anthony.

"Um, it's Ann-" Annatris is such a stupid name. I need another new one.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Is it a hard one?" He asks. "You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don't get to pick again."

"Uh, my name's Tris." I say. The boy stares at me. He looks like he is daydreaming or something. We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Make the announcement, Four" Lauren says. So the daydreamer's name is Four. How peculiar.

The boy- Four, looks over his shoulder and screams "First jumper- Tris!" I smile at him and he places a hand on my back to steer me down the platform. It stings, but I don't react. He smiles a little.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He says.

We follow Lauren and Four down a hall. Suddenly Four stops. I didn't stop in time and walked into him.

"Sorry, sorry!" I say hurriedly. I cower back out of habit.

"That's quite alright." Four says kindly. It sounds like something my mother would say. His expression worries me. I can tell he is being nice to me because of my reaction. I can see in his eyes that he is already worried about me. He'll know about my injuries and past in no time.

"This is where we divide." Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

The Dauntless-Borns leave, and Four straightens up and starts talking.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I'm your instructor." He says. He seems like a natural born leader. "My name is Four.

Beside me, Christina smirks. "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," Four says, irritated. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Christina replies.

"Good. We're about to enter the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." Christina scoffs. I tense. Four won't take this much longer. I can tell. And I'm right, of course. He seems extremely irritated now. He walks toward Christina and leans in close to her face. I back away on instinct. Four sees me back up, but doesn't acknowledge me. He stares at her for a few seconds and her smile falters.

"What's your name?" He asks. His voice is deadly quiet. Marcus used to talk like that before a beating, so I am instantly wary. I freeze and watch Four closely.

"Christina." She says.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." He replies. His voice is still quiet. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods, unable to talk.

Four turns on his heel and starts leading us again.

He leads us to the Pit and shows us the chasm. Dauntless is just as free as I expected. We are lead to the dorms.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks." Four says, simply.

"Boys or girls?" An Erudite named Will asked.

"Both." Four replies. The room erupts with whistles, cheers, and snide comments.

"If you like this, you're going to love the bathrooms." The look on Four's face is pure amusement. Then he shows us the bathrooms. They are open and exposed. No stalls or curtains anywhere. Great.

"Get changed." Four says. "Tris, when you're done, I need to talk with you." My face reddens in embarrassment.

"Ooh, a Stiff's already busted!" Peter, a Candor transfer says. People look at me. My stomach twists with nerves.

I change quickly in the clothes provided, and leave the dormitory, in search of Four.

I spot him leaning against the wall outside the dorm. He turns and sees me walking toward him without a sound, despite my combat boots. A year of sneaking around has made me able to move silently in almost anything.

I stop when I am standing a good foot and a half away. I want to be able to flee. It's an old habit.

"What do you need?" I try to sound normal and kind, like when he talked to me earlier, but instead my voice is tight, and I sound terrified. If I had transferred last year, I wouldn't have a reason to be scared of every single man.

"Are you alright, Tris?" Four asks. It's an unexpected question. The concern clouding his expression, and the soft tone he uses surprises me.

"Yes." I say carefully. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"You seem a little jumpy." Four says. "Are you hurt?"

I try to come up with a way to answer that is neither lie nor truth.

"I'm fine." I say. He could infer that as a yes if he wanted. But it doesn't necessarily mean yes.

"That's not what I asked." Four said. Damn! He's smart. And sneaky. And he has obviously heard all the excuses in the book. Maybe he knows someone who has been abused. Maybe he knows Tobias! I could ask... No. I won't.

"I asked if you're hurt. That is a yes or no question." Four says, breaking me from my reverie. I decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes." I say quietly. "Four?"

His eyes widen at my confession.

"Yes, Tris?" He replies.

"I only answered truthfully because somehow, you know every excuse in the book." I tell him sternly, my voice hard. "But you also must know, what I've been through... It's personal." I grin evilly. Then I lower my voice in volume and pitch and say, "The first thing you will learn about me, is that I never answer personal questions. Ever." I imitated him perfectly. This has the desired effect. Four's eyes widen. Then he unexpectedly grins.

"That was good. I'll give you that." He says. I smile a little in response.

The other initiates come out of the dorm, and Christina walks up to where I'm standing.

"Good. You're still alive." She mutters. "Sit with me at dinner?"

"Sure." I say. "By the way, I wouldn't make snide comments around Four. He doesn't like it."

"Initiate!" Four shouts loudly to get our attention. "You have one hour before dinner. You are free to do what you like. I suggest that you come back here by fifty-five if you don't know how to get to the dining hall. Go on! Explore."

Christina drags me along toward the stores in the pit.

"We have to get you some better clothes!" She squeals. "At least a dress."

I sigh, but I really don't mind. Shopping seems like something girls in other factions do for fun, I might as well try it out.

We walk into store after store. Bu this point, I have two pairs of shorts, two tank tops, two shirts, and I'm wearing leggings, and a fuzzy, oversized sweater. We are in an accessory shop and Christina is dragging me towards the belts.

"Oh my God! Look at this!" She laughs and waves a grey belt in my face. It looks just like the belt Marcus used on me all the time. I jump back.

"Ah!" I say involuntarily.

Christina laughs, putting the belt back.

"Are you scared of belts or something?" She jokes. I don't answer. It's not funny.

"Oh my God. You are." She says softly. "I'm sorry."

"No. Well, I uh... That's okay." I stammer.

After that, we leave. We make it back to the dormitory at five fifty-four. Four is waiting outside the dorm, leaning against the wall like before. Christina is quiet. I know she is wondering why the hell I'm afraid of belts. I'm not. I just know what damage a person can do with one. The belt she showed me looked just like the one Marcus would slide out loop by loop to strike me with. I'm sure he used it on Tobias too.

At fifty-five, the others show up, and Four leads us to the dining hall.

The dining hall is crowded and noisy, but it's nice. Most of the tables are full, so the initiates split off. Christina drags me to a table where a few of the initiates sit. I end up with Christina on my left, and Four on my right. We talk about little things, and I get tons of comments because I don't know what a hamburger is.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, eyes wide.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I ask quietly. They laugh. I try it and it's delicious. I am suddenly hyperaware that I haven't eaten in a week, and I eat more quickly.

"Slow down." Four says. "You'll choke."

"You act like you haven't eaten in a year." Will comments.

"Actually, it was a week." I mutter.

"Oh my God." Al, a Candor transfer mutters. I shrug and pop the last of my burger into my mouth.

"Um. If you really haven't eaten in a week, you should have another one." Four says quietly.

My eyes water a little with emotion. I blink and focus on the burger.

"I don't think I could eat another whole one." I murmur.

Four looks around the room like he is about to do something bad. Then he puts a finger to his lips and slides a knife out of his pocket and cuts the hamburger in half and places one of the halves on my plate.

I smile. "Thanks." I whisper.

"Anytime." He replies with a small smile.

I'm eating my burger when Christina clears her throat to get our attention.

"So, guys!" She says, getting the attention of Will, Al, and Four. I know what's coming.

"I learned something interesting about my friend Tris here." She smirks. I see where she's coming from. Me flinching away from a belt is pretty odd.

"What is it?" Will asks, looking at me. Four and Al look at me as well.

"Little Trissy here is afraid of belts."

She delivers this like like she practiced it. Maybe she did.

It has the desired effect. Everyone stares at me.

"Alright! So maybe I am!" I say, embarrassed. "Perhaps I have a good reason." I let what I said sit there. Nobody understands what I'm saying. I take another bite if my burger.

"And what, exactly, would that be?" Four asks, his eyebrows raised. I look down at my plate for a few seconds. I could tell them everything. It would be a huge release. It would feel great not to have such a huge burden to carry. I think of Tobias, and how he told me that he would never share his secrets with anyone. It is that memory that keeps me from spilling my guts to all the people at this table. I should ask Four if he knows Tobias. He probably does.

"Four, what did I say about personal questions earlier? I. Don't. Answer them. Ever." I say quietly.

Four smirks. "Alright, guys. Leave her alone." He says. "People have their personal things."

I smile a little. "Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He replies.

When dinner is over, we head back to the dorms. I am so tired, that I change and crawl into bed right away. I fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow.

**A/N That was a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys liked it! She's now in Dauntless! *Cheers* :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ceremony is over. I can leave. The Dauntless are running. They run down the stairs and outside.

"What the hell are we doing?" An Erudite transfer asks me.

"I don't know. Just do what they do."

The train tracks are coming into view.

I climb quickly and jump onto the train. I lose my footing and slam into a girl.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's okay." The girl replies. She is Candor. "My name's Christina." She says, offering me a hand.

"Tris." I reply, shaking it twice.

We sit in a comfortable silence. I wonder if I'll see Tobias. He switched to Dauntless, didn't he? I can't remember.

"Oh my God. They're jumping." I realize.

"What?!" Christina says. I shrug.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I joke.

She laughs and grabs my hand.

"I just can't do it unless someone drags me." She explains.

"Okay. On three."

"One. Two. Three!"

We jump. The impact I make with the ground jolts to my back.

"Argh!" I groan. Christina shoots me a look of concern.

"I'm fine." My tone closes the topic.

I see a man standing on a ledge. Looks like we get to jump again. "Alright, listen up!" He says. "My name is Eric. You all made it this far, but if you want to get into Dauntless, you have to jump. Someone has to go first, so who is it going to be?"

Eric's face is covered in piercings. I lost count after 10. And that's just his face. I don't want to think about body markings.

People look around. They don't want to go first. This is ridiculous.

"Me." I say. "I'll go first."

Eric hops off the ledge and gestures for me to go ahead.

I climb onto the ledge and slide my outer shirt off. I earn a few whistles. Ugh. People are gross.

I look down. I can only imagine that Tobias went last. I have to jump now, or else I'll lose my nerve.

"Today, initiate." Eric says.

I jump. The drop feels amazing. My heart thuds, but I don't scream. I hit a net. The ropes dig into the wounds on my back. An involuntary scream escapes my mouth. I see hands reaching across the net to me. I pull myself forward and grab a hand. The fingers are slender as they close around mine. The person pulls me across. I would have fallen onto my back if he hadn't caught me. The he attached to the hand I grabbed. His fingers dig into my sore back and I grimace. The boy's hands grip my waist, and he sets me on sturdy ground.

The girl next to him stares at me.

"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." She says. The boy looks me over, and I involuntarily shudder. He wasn't really looking at me in a sexual way, but after all the things Marcus has done to me, I don't trust males. The thought makes me a little sad.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." He replies.

The boy is so tall, I have to look up to see his face. He has dark brown almost black hair. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are a dreamy dark blue. They are a dreaming, sleeping waiting color, and they suggest he is deep in thought.

"Name?" He asks me. I open my mouth to say Beatrice. Then I remember I entered a different name into the system. What was it? Oh yes, Annatris Anthony.

"Um, it's Ann-" Annatris is such a stupid name. I need another new one.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Is it a hard one?" He asks. "You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don't get to pick again."

"Uh, my name's Tris." I say. The boy stares at me. He looks like he is daydreaming or something. We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Make the announcement, Four" Lauren says. So the daydreamer's name is Four. How peculiar.

The boy- Four, looks over his shoulder and screams "First jumper- Tris!" I smile at him and he places a hand on my back to steer me down the platform. It stings, but I don't react. He smiles a little.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He says.

We follow Lauren and Four down a hall. Suddenly Four stops. I didn't stop in time and walked into him.

"Sorry, sorry!" I say hurriedly. I cower back out of habit.

"That's quite alright." Four says kindly. It sounds like something my mother would say. His expression worries me. I can tell he is being nice to me because of my reaction. I can see in his eyes that he is already worried about me. He'll know about my injuries and past in no time.

"This is where we divide." Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

The Dauntless-Borns leave, and Four straightens up and starts talking.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I'm your instructor." He says. He seems like a natural born leader. "My name is Four.

Beside me, Christina smirks. "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," Four says, irritated. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Christina replies.

"Good. We're about to enter the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit? Clever name." Christina scoffs. I tense. Four won't take this much longer. I can tell. And I'm right, of course. He seems extremely irritated now. He walks toward Christina and leans in close to her face. I back away on instinct. Four sees me back up, but doesn't acknowledge me. He stares at her for a few seconds and her smile falters.

"What's your name?" He asks. His voice is deadly quiet. Marcus used to talk like that before a beating, so I am instantly wary. I freeze and watch Four closely.

"Christina." She says.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." He replies. His voice is still quiet. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods, unable to talk.

Four turns on his heel and starts leading us again.

He leads us to the Pit and shows us the chasm. Dauntless is just as free as I expected. We are lead to the dorms.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks." Four says, simply.

"Boys or girls?" An Erudite named Will asked.

"Both." Four replies. The room erupts with whistles, cheers, and snide comments.

"If you like this, you're going to love the bathrooms." The look on Four's face is pure amusement. Then he shows us the bathrooms. They are open and exposed. No stalls or curtains anywhere. Great.

"Get changed." Four says. "Tris, when you're done, I need to talk with you." My face reddens in embarrassment.

"Ooh, a Stiff's already busted!" Peter, a Candor transfer says. People look at me. My stomach twists with nerves.

I change quickly in the clothes provided, and leave the dormitory, in search of Four.

I spot him leaning against the wall outside the dorm. He turns and sees me walking toward him without a sound, despite my combat boots. A year of sneaking around has made me able to move silently in almost anything.

I stop when I am standing a good foot and a half away. I want to be able to flee. It's an old habit.

"What do you need?" I try to sound normal and kind, like when he talked to me earlier, but instead my voice is tight, and I sound terrified. If I had transferred last year, I wouldn't have a reason to be scared of every single man.

"Are you alright, Tris?" Four asks. It's an unexpected question. The concern clouding his expression, and the soft tone he uses surprises me.

"Yes." I say carefully. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"You seem a little jumpy." Four says. "Are you hurt?"

I try to come up with a way to answer that is neither lie nor truth.

"I'm fine." I say. He could infer that as a yes if he wanted. But it doesn't necessarily mean yes.

"That's not what I asked." Four said. Damn! He's smart. And sneaky. And he has obviously heard all the excuses in the book. Maybe he knows someone who has been abused. Maybe he knows Tobias! I could ask... No. I won't.

"I asked if you're hurt. That is a yes or no question." Four says, breaking me from my reverie. I decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes." I say quietly. "Four?"

His eyes widen at my confession.

"Yes, Tris?" He replies.

"I only answered truthfully because somehow, you know every excuse in the book." I tell him sternly, my voice hard. "But you also must know, what I've been through... It's personal." I grin evilly. Then I lower my voice in volume and pitch and say, "The first thing you will learn about me, is that I never answer personal questions. Ever." I imitated him perfectly. This has the desired effect. Four's eyes widen. Then he unexpectedly grins.

"That was good. I'll give you that." He says. I smile a little in response.

The other initiates come out of the dorm, and Christina walks up to where I'm standing.

"Good. You're still alive." She mutters. "Sit with me at dinner?"

"Sure." I say. "By the way, I wouldn't make snide comments around Four. He doesn't like it."

"Initiate!" Four shouts loudly to get our attention. "You have one hour before dinner. You are free to do what you like. I suggest that you come back here by fifty-five if you don't know how to get to the dining hall. Go on! Explore."

Christina drags me along toward the stores in the pit.

"We have to get you some better clothes!" She squeals. "At least a dress."

I sigh, but I really don't mind. Shopping seems like something girls in other factions do for fun, I might as well try it out.

We walk into store after store. Bu this point, I have two pairs of shorts, two tank tops, two shirts, and I'm wearing leggings, and a fuzzy, oversized sweater. We are in an accessory shop and Christina is dragging me towards the belts.

"Oh my God! Look at this!" She laughs and waves a grey belt in my face. It looks just like the belt Marcus used on me all the time. I jump back.

"Ah!" I say involuntarily.

Christina laughs, putting the belt back.

"Are you scared of belts or something?" She jokes. I don't answer. It's not funny.

"Oh my God. You are." She says softly. "I'm sorry."

"No. Well, I uh... That's okay." I stammer.

After that, we leave. We make it back to the dormitory at five fifty-four. Four is waiting outside the dorm, leaning against the wall like before. Christina is quiet. I know she is wondering why the hell I'm afraid of belts. I'm not. I just know what damage a person can do with one. The belt she showed me looked just like the one Marcus would slide out loop by loop to strike me with. I'm sure he used it on Tobias too.

At fifty-five, the others show up, and Four leads us to the dining hall.

The dining hall is crowded and noisy, but it's nice. Most of the tables are full, so the initiates split off. Christina drags me to a table where a few of the initiates sit. I end up with Christina on my left, and Four on my right. We talk about little things, and I get tons of comments because I don't know what a hamburger is.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, eyes wide.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I ask quietly. They laugh. I try it and it's delicious. I am suddenly hyperaware that I haven't eaten in a week, and I eat more quickly.

"Slow down." Four says. "You'll choke."

"You act like you haven't eaten in a year." Will comments.

"Actually, it was a week." I mutter.

"Oh my God." Al, a Candor transfer mutters. I shrug and pop the last of my burger into my mouth.

"Um. If you really haven't eaten in a week, you should have another one." Four says quietly.

My eyes water a little with emotion. I blink and focus on the burger.

"I don't think I could eat another whole one." I murmur.

Four looks around the room like he is about to do something bad. Then he puts a finger to his lips and slides a knife out of his pocket and cuts the hamburger in half and places one of the halves on my plate.

I smile. "Thanks." I whisper.

"Anytime." He replies with a small smile.

I'm eating my burger when Christina clears her throat to get our attention.

"So, guys!" She says, getting the attention of Will, Al, and Four. I know what's coming.

"I learned something interesting about my friend Tris here." She smirks. I see where she's coming from. Me flinching away from a belt is pretty odd.

"What is it?" Will asks, looking at me. Four and Al look at me as well.

"Little Trissy here is afraid of belts."

She delivers this like like she practiced it. Maybe she did.

It has the desired effect. Everyone stares at me.

"Alright! So maybe I am!" I say, embarrassed. "Perhaps I have a good reason." I let what I said sit there. Nobody understands what I'm saying. I take another bite if my burger.

"And what, exactly, would that be?" Four asks, his eyebrows raised. I look down at my plate for a few seconds. I could tell them everything. It would be a huge release. It would feel great not to have such a huge burden to carry. I think of Tobias, and how he told me that he would never share his secrets with anyone. It is that memory that keeps me from spilling my guts to all the people at this table. I should ask Four if he knows Tobias. He probably does.

"Four, what did I say about personal questions earlier? I. Don't. Answer them. Ever." I say quietly.

Four smirks. "Alright, guys. Leave her alone." He says. "People have their personal things."

I smile a little. "Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He replies.

When dinner is over, we head back to the dorms. I am so tired, that I change and crawl into bed right away. I fall asleep right when my head hits the pillow.

**A/N That was a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys liked it! She's now in Dauntless! *Cheers* :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I am awoken the next morning by the sound of banging.

I open my eyes to see Four standing in the doorway, banging a metal rod against the doorframe.

"Rise and shine, initiates!" He shouts. "I want you in the pit in two minutes."

I dress quickly and head out the door. I plan to run to the dining hall, grab a muffin, and run back.

I'm running toward the dining hall when I run into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize, stepping back. It was Four. Great. How many times do I have to run into this guy in twenty-four hours?

"It's alright." Four replies. "I grabbed muffins. I figured you guys would want to eat."

"Oh. Thanks." I say. "I was going to grab one, but now I don't have to!"

"Well, you're the first one ready, so pick your choice." He holds the tray of muffins out to me.

Blueberry is the muffin I choose. The rest of the initiates file out.

"Alright! Pick a muffin, guys!" Four says. The initiates all grab muffins.

When we're all done, Four leads us to the training room. The room is a decent size, and has mats on the floor on one end of the room, while targets line the walls on the other.

We stand by the targets while Four walks down the line handing guns out to us.

The gun feels heavy and dangerous in my hands. I could kill someone with this weapon. The idea both disturbs me and makes me smile a little.

Four explains how the stages of training are divided up. Then he demonstrates how to shoot a gun.

"Alright, initiates. Go!" He orders.

I turn to my target. This should be easy. Tobias and I practiced throwing knives until about a year ago, when he transferred. I practiced on and off after he left.

I shoot. The bullet hits the center.

I shoot half the bullets with my right arm, and then I switch to my left and shoot until I'm out of bullets.

"Done!" I say. The rest of the initiates are starring at me, their jaws on the floor.

"How did you do that, Stiff?!" Peter yells. I grin cheekily at him.

My smile fades when Eric comes up to me and slides a single bullet in my gun chamber. "Stiff! Shoot again!"

I aim and shoot. The bullet goes through a hole on my target.

"I've got my eye on you, Beatrice." He says, grinning wickedly.

I'm shocked. He knows my name. "Shit." I mutter.

"That's right, Stiff." Eric says. "I know. You're under my thumb now."

"I think I know who gave you that information." I say carefully.

Eric grins evilly. "Yes, yes. You're right."

Then he just. Walks. Away. Damn. What if he tells everyone? I'll be screwed.

"What did he say to you, Tris?" Four asks. I jump.

"Nothing!" I say defensively. He. Can't. Know. Anything.

Four studdies me for a couple seconds.

"Fine." Is all he says. I sigh in relief.

"Oh, Four?" He turns, slightly annoyed.

"Yes?" He says. He is annoyed because he knows I'm hiding something.

"Can I have more bullets?" I ask. "I need to work on aiming with my left hand."

He hands me a box of bullets.

"Thanks." I say.

I load my gun and go back to shooting.

"Initiates!" Eric shouts. "Lunch!"

We file out, placing out guns on the table.

When I sit down, everyone stares at me.

"What did Eric want?" Will asks.

What did Four want?" Christina counters.

"Eric wanted to know how I was so good. I didn't reply because I had no explanation." I'm lying, but I can't tell them either. "And Four wanted to know what Eric was telling me."

"How do you have such good aim?" Asks Al. Wow. What should I say?

"Uh, I don't know. I just copied Four, I guess." I reply. That wasn't my best excuse, but they believed me.

We eat in silence.

When we're finished, Four leads us back to the training room. We stand in front of punching bags.

"As I said this morning, the second thing you will learn is how to fight." Four says. He stands in front of a bag and demonstrates punches and kicks. Some are familiar because of my sessions with Tobias, and some are new ones. I watch him carefully, analyzing his form.

"Alright, your turn!" Four says.

I turn to my bag and punch it. It's hard. I start attacking it.

I remember Tobias telling me that I should use my knees and elbows when I fight because I can get more power behind them.

By the time Four calls it a day and lets us leave, I'm dripping in sweat.

"Woah, Tris!" Will says. "What were you doing over there?"

I flush a deep red when I see Four looking at me. "You know," I laugh. "Beating the hell out of a dummy."

"Tris, can I talk to you for a minute?" Four asks. I turn towards him.

"Sure." I reply. He'll question me. I can tell by the set of his jaw. Tobias used to get the same look on his face when he was determined. And right now, Four is determined to get answers.

Four leads me down a series of hallways. When we reach a deserted hallway, he stops abruptly. I walk into him. Again. We're going on three times in 24 hours here. Jeez. He probably thinks I'm a klutz, or blind, or something.

"I don't think that," Four replies.

Oops. I said that out loud?

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me, okay?" Four says. I see where this is going. No way.

"Okay." I say. Four looks at me, trying to decide if I'll answer honestly. He must decide I will because he continues.

"I want you to tell me why you left Abnegation." He states this bluntly, like he is not asking me to expose every part of myself.

"Um, no." I say. "For starters, I don't know you well enough. And most importantly, it will lead to other things about someone else. I swore not to tell anyone about that person without their consent." I would have lied, but I respected Four, and I didn't want to lose any trust I might have from him. I would've lied to Eric without a thought.

"I know you don't know me." Four says. "But you have to trust someone, and I don't recommend Eric." I laugh.

"You're funny." I say. "I can handle this on my own. I don't need your help." I pause, then add, "Wow. That was rude. Let me try again. As of right now, I can handle it. But if I need help coping with something, I'll come to you." I'm not lying. If I did need someone to talk to, I'd chose Four. But the likelihood of me needing someone was so low, I felt confident I would not tell Four anything.

Four seems to think otherwise.

"Well, any time you need something, let me know, and I'll tell someone, or we'll work it out." He sounds like a counselor. I almost laugh, but instead I just smile.

After dinner, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Is it just me, or does Tris overestimate herself in terms of not telling Four what is going on? We'll see how long she lasts... Muahaha. :D**

**Be brave, my initiates. 4**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, here's chapter 9.**

**Reminder: I don't own Divergent! Veronica Roth does. I only own Denise and Talia, and plot twist.**

Chapter 9

"GET UP!" Eric screams to us. I jump and fall out of my bed, only to fall on the floor. Smooth, Tris.

Blushing, I get up and quickly dress for the day. Fights are today. Joy. I know I don't have the necessary skill to beat most of the people here.

My opponent is Peter. Crap. I'm going to die. I can only imagine that Eric made the opponent list.

The fights go quickly. I have seen so many people get knocked unconscious. I know I'll be the one on the floor. Better to accept it.

Eric starts to explain how the fights work.

"You will fight using the skill you learned yesterday. You will fight until one of you cannot continue."

"Under Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede." Four interjects.

"Under the old rules." Eric corrects Four. "Under the new rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." Four replies.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric says.

I feel like I'm looking at two kinds of Dauntless. The ruthless kind, and the honorable kind.

"Tris and Peter." Four says. "You're up." He sounds like he doesn't want to witness this fight. He almost looks sick. That makes two of us.

I walk up and step into the ring.

Tobias told me to find my opponent's weakness, and to use it to my advantage.

"Go!" Eric commands.

We circle the ring for a minute or two.

"You know, I think I've figured out who you really are." Peter says.

I tense for a second. God, how many people know?! I punch his ribcage, and he grimaces.

"I think I know who gave you that information," I say, carefully. "And whoever it was will pay."

"You're an idiot. You won't do anything." Peter scoffs.

"People always say that to me." I reply. "They think that because I'm a girl, or a Stiff, that I can't possibly be cruel. But they're wrong." I uppercut his stomach. "A certain someone threatened to kill my best friend. You know what I did to him?"

Peter shook his head. "No."

"I threw a knife at him. I told him that if he murdered his son, he would regret it. Funny how my friend is still alive today."

I remember that particular night. Marcus was wasted. I remember throwing that knife. I remember how it went right where I intended: a centimeter away from his head. He took me seriously after that.

"Wait a second!" Peter says. "I definitely know who you are now. Should I tell them? Get everything out in the open?"

I launch myself at him, taking him down. I position myself on top of him the way Tobias taught me, to keep him on the floor. He struggles, trying to use sheer force to get me off. I swing at him again and again. I don't feel anything. I am empty, alone, nothing.

I finally hear Peter screaming. I pause and look at my handiwork. Then I lean really close to his face.

"If you tell anyone my name and why I left, or my friend's name and why he left, I will destroy you." I whisper. "I will end you. You will cease to exist. Do you understand?"

He barely nods. I release him and walk over to Christina. I need to figure out why Peter would know these things. Then it hits me. It's the articles. He knows the articles.

"Oh my God." She says. "That was AWESOME!" People are laughing and saying things like, "Don't mess with Tris!" To which I reply,

"Don't piss me off!"

We are hanging out in the dorms and it's getting depressing. The topic of parents came up. I miss my family terribly. I think all my friends miss their families as well.

"This is getting depressing." Christina says suddenly. "You know, we should do something. We should really become Dauntless. Let's get tattoos!"

I laugh, hesitating but deciding to do it with Christina. "Okay! Let's do it!"

The tattoo shop is mostly empty. I walk around with my friends and look at the tattoos. A pattern of birds on a back wall catches my eye.

"They're ravens." A voice says behind me. Tori.

"They're nice." I reply. I hadn't thought that I would get a tattoo but looking at the bird made me suddenly want to get one. "I would like three of these."

"Sure thing." She replied.

I sat in the chair at her station and tried to relax.

"Where do you want to have it?" Tori asked me while she readied the equipment.

I thought for a little bit and decided to get them on by collar bone, as if they were flying towards my heart like a reminder that if I want to learn to fly my heart will have to be in it too.

An idea occurred to me that I wanted Tobias to be represented on my body, too. I decided that the best place would be my wrist. His name. I wanted it to be abstract, so one could not read it easily. I told Tori this and she suggested that we take a raven and make it out of his name. I could see it in my head.

"Perfect." I whisper. "That's just what I need."

Tori leaned over me and carefully began to apply the ink. Pain seared through my skin but it wasn't anywhere near as intense as the pain that Marcus had inflicted on me.

The tattoos turned out wonderfully.

Christina took a turn in the chair after me and got the Dauntless flames on the back of her shoulder. After we were both done she looked over at me.

"Let's go shopping." She said. "With a little dazzle you could sweep any guy you want off their feet."

I just laugh, but I follow her and let her dress me up. She even put makeup on me! She draped pounds of jewelry over me, but I knew most of it would stay in the store. One bracelet that Christina wrapped around my wrist, I decided to keep. It was a wide black leather band with Dauntless flames etched into it in red ink. It was wide enough that it covered most of my wrist.

'Perfect,' I think. 'This will cover my wrist tattoo.'

We head to dinner. I am so hungry.

We talk about the fights, something I don't care to talk about.

"Tris! Did you know that you knocked Peter's tooth out?" Will asked.

"And broke his nose." Four said, taking a seat next to me. He turned and started talking to a boy next to him.

"Oh my God." I whisper. "I'm an awful human being."

"Why do you say that?" Christina asks. Four and his friend are watching me intently.

"I broke Peter's nose! I knocked his tooth out! That's not okay!" I'm freaking out.

"Tris, it's okay." Christina says.

"Are you okay?" Four's friend asks. "I'm Zeke, by the way." He adds. Four shakes his head a little.

"You need my help yet?" He asks.

"No." I reply. Why am I coming apart now? Why not when it was happening? Because of the fight. Because I don't want to be like Marcus.

"I'll be fine. I'm not like him. I'm okay." I comfort myself.

Four is looking at me, trying to figure out my reply, why I'm being so evasive. Why I'm not opening up and talking to him. I look away, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. Christina comes to my rescue by elbowing me and asking,

"Are you going to eat your dinner or are you going to just wait for breakfast?"

I look down at my food and then back at her.

"I'm not hungry" I reply, standing up. Four reaches out to grab my arm, but I jerk away and walk out.

I wander the Pit for a while, talking to few people who compliment my fight. How does everyone know about that? I turn down a hallway at random, to continue my wandering.

A hand grabs my wrist.

**A/N Oooh! Who do you think grabed Tris's arm? I know, I'm cruel... Muahahahaha!**

**Be brave, Initiates! Don't panic. 4**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Who grabbed Tris? Hopefully not Eric...**

**I don't own Divergent or most of characters... just like always...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I react on instinct. I pull the person's arm forward, bringing their body closer. Then I elbow their sternum hard.

"Tris, stop!" Four groans. I release him immediately and he stumbles back into the wall, his hand pressed against his sternum.

"Oh, God, Four!" I exclaim. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was you!"

"It's fine." Four replied. Then, a smirk creeped across his features.

"Good moves. Whoever taught you knows what they're doing." He's laughing. I grin.

"Oh you know." Then my smile fades. "But you came to find me for a reason." I say quietly.

I don't want to talk about what he wants to know, but I can at least let him ask questions.

"What are you hiding?" Four asks, getting strait to the point.

"Well, see, it's a secret. Well, they're secrets." I reply.

"There's more than one?" He asks.

"Well they're all kind of intertwined." I say. "I mean I've got someone's secret, which is also my secret, and then I've got a whole other secret." I feel relief for sharing that, even though I basically said nothing that Four couldn't figure out for himself.

"That was so vague, I can't even help you." Four replied, and he sounded almost upset.

"But I told you. I don't need your help." I try to explain. "I guess I just want you to hear what little I tell you."

"Oh. Okay." Four says. "Well, any time you want to tell me something..."

I am suddenly aware of footsteps. A group. They're coming this way.

I peek over Four's shoulder to see who.

Jeannine. Followed by Eric and, to my surprise - and horror, Peter.

"Damn." I mutter.

Eric says something quietly to Peter and Jeannine, causing them to nod. That's how I know they're here to torment me.

Sure enough, when they reach us, they stop.

"Be- oh right! It's Tris!" Jeannine says. Eric and Peter literally snicker. I seriously want to punch their faces.

"Hello Jeannine." I say. My voice sounds bored. Almost flat.

"How do you like Dauntless?" She asks.

"Good." I answer carefully. "I'm learning a lot. The freedom is nice."

"You know Tris," Jeannine says. "I know things about you." Getting right to the point.

A cold sweat shivers down my spine. I clear my throat to keep my voice from cracking when I speak.

"What things?" I question.

"I know you're not supposed to be here right now." She answers.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Four, who has been quiet this entire time interjects. "What's she talking about, Tris?"

"I have no idea." I say, faking confusion.

"Cut the crap, Tris." Jeannine snaps. "I know you know what I'm talking about. I also know your real name."

"Do you know why I transferred?"

"No." She admitted.

"Good." I say. "Let's keep it that way. What else do you know?"

"I know everything about your friend. I know who it is. I know their past. Do you miss your friend?"

"Yeah. Sure I do." A lump forms in my throat when she mentions Tobias. I'm glad that Jeannine left no way for Four to figure out who we were talking about. She made it seem as though I was the one who left, even though he was.

Eric laughs. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

"Whatever, Eric. You just want to know." I scoff.

He grins evilly. "I can guess."

"Whatever." I said.

Four looked at me.

"What is going on Tris?" He asks, thoroughly confused.

I swallow hard and glare at Jeannine, Eric, and Peter. I just shake my head. Then I turn on my heel and run towards the dormitory.

"Where were you?" Christina asks when I arrive.

I decide to tell the truth, for once.

"I was held up by Four. Then Eric, Jeannine Mathews, and Peter joined the party."

"What did Four want?" Will wonders. Today is a truth telling day, I guess.

"He wanted me to tell him all my secrets." I say dramatically. "Then Jeannine, who actually knows one or two of them, taunted me about them. Eric and Peter spent the whole time laughing, and Four was so confused." I laugh a little, despite myself. It was slightly amusing.

Will and Christina looked at each other.

"Do tell, Tris. What secrets won't you tell Four that Jeannine knows?" Christina asks me.

I laugh and wag a finger at her.

"Don't you want to know!" I reply with a smile as a worm of fear crept into my belly. I decided to to go to sleep, so they wouldn't bug me anymore.

The next morning, Four walked in announced that it was time for more training. As we file out of the dormitory Four grabs my arm and pulls me aside.

"I'm going to find out whatever it is that you're hiding." He says. I glare to hide the panic. But he can see that I'm upset. "That's not a threat." He continues. "I want to help you, but I need to know what's going on. Your secrets won't help you at all Tris."

I laugh and extricate myself from his grip

"Keep trying but I know that you have secrets that you haven't shared yet, either, Four," I said, drawing out his name. I wanted him to think I knew his real name. "Besides, two can play at this game." I will find out his name soon.

He looked at me with surprise. I left him there and hurried to catch up with Will and Christina. We walked into the training room and there was another round of fights today. I didn't have a partner today, but I felt bad for Christina. She had to fight Molly, nicknamed the Tank because of the way she bulldozed everyone that she fought.

I turned to a dummy and started practicing. I heard Molly's name and Christina's name called. I turned and gave her a thumbs up and a smile. I hoped she would be okay.

I went back to my practice until I heard Christina asking for the fight to stop. I watched as Eric leaned over her and helped her get up. He grabbed her shirt and called for all initiates to follow them. Oh no. This can't be good.

Eric led us to the chasm and walked with Christina out onto the metal walkway over the chasm. He turned to all of us.

"This is Dauntless. We do not stop fighting because we are tired or hurt, we never stop, do you understand?" The last question was directed towards Christina.

She nodded her head. Eric looked like he might let her off with just a warning but then our of the blue he grabbed her hand and basically threw her off of the walkway.

She screamed and caught the bar just in time.

"You have three options." Eric said. "One, hang there for five minutes. Two, fall and die. Or three, give up. But if you give up, you're out of Dauntless. You'll be faction-less." Al set his watch.

For the first three minutes, Christina was fine. But in the fourth minute, water splashed all over her, causing her grip to loosen.

"Chris! You can do it!" I cheered for support. I earned a scary glare from Eric. I shrank back a little. His stare is incredibly cold. It's like his eyes are glassed over.

"Five minutes are up!" Will practically spits. Eric takes his sweet time checking his watch, twisting this way and that.

"Yes, I believe they are." He replies. Al and I rushed forward to help her up but Eric blocked us with his arm.

"She can get up herself." He said cooly.

"Yeah she can," I said. "but we can help her." I glared at Eric and pushed past him. Al followed me and together we pulls Christina up onto the walkway. I felt Eric's stare on my back as I helped Christina but for once I didn't care.

"Lunch time, initiates. You got twenty minutes so eat up real quick," Four said.

"Tris, follow me." Eric growls. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

This should be fun.

"Try not to kill her, okay?" Four mutters to Eric, who glares in response.

Eric grabs my wrist and drags me away, toward a hallway.

"I suggest you watch yourself, Stiff." Eric hisses. "Try to keep in mind that I know who you are, AND your friend. Tread carefully, initiate."

"Eric, what do you know?" I ask. I sound bored, but I know I look, well, stiff.

"Well Beatrice, I know your name." Well obviously. "Your friend's name is Tobias Eaton. I know who that is because I see his father at least twice a month."

"Oh God." I mutter.

"That's right." Eric grins. "I see Tobias Eaton every day, too."

"Who is he?" I ask. I hate how desperate my voice sounds.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" Eric laughed. "Figure it out yourself. I told Four the same thing when he asked who you were." Eric turns serious. "I don't play favorites."

Yeah. Sure he doesn't. The idea makes me want to laugh. I may have smiled a little. Eric didn't see though. "Just figure it out. It's really not that hard."

"Oh I will." I declare. "All I need is a computer."

"Good luck with that." Eric snickers. "Go on. Get lunch."

I hurry off to the dining hall. I only have ten minutes left. Great. I search for Christina. There she is.

She waves at me, and I walk over to her.

"Hey. What took so long?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Eric wouldn't shut up." I growled. "I better get lunch."

"Tris." A familiar voice said behind me. I turn to see Four standing with a full plate of food.

"I figured you would be way late. Eric likes to waste time." Four explains, offering me the plate. " hope you like it." I examine the food. Chicken peas, and potatoes. Abnegation food.

"Really, Four?" I reply. "Is this some type of joke?"

Christina looks shocked by my reaction. She looks over at us.

"What's wrong?" Four asks innocently. "I took a stab. Did I guess wrong?"

"Oh really? So you weren't thinking 'Ha! I'll get the Stiff Stiff food!'?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

Four grins. "I didn't even notice! That's funny!"

I laugh, in spite of myself. "That's a good one. I'll give you that." I take the plate from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replies. He turns on his heel and walks towards a boy who starts waving excitedly at him.

Christina snickers at me. "How did Four know you still like Abnegation food?"

"It was a joke, I'm sure." I reply. "I didn't want to be too rude because he got food for me."

I hurried through my lunch so I wouldn't be late for training.

Four had us initiates practice our shooting until lights out. We get ready for bed without much conversation. I fall asleep quickly.

**A/N Thank goodness it was Four, right? Not Eric.**

**Please review. Like I said: This is my first story. Be brave my initates! 4**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Don't own Divergent...**

Chapter 11

The light flickers on at twelve o-clock in the morning. Four is banging on the doorframe. What the hell?

"Initiates! Be up by the train tracks in five minutes!" Eric yells. "If you don't make it, you're out."

I sit up quickly. Too quickly. I am so dizzy. I stumble out of bed and throw some clothes on. Then I walk out of the dormitory.

I walk down the hall, not quite sure where I'm headed. At the end of the hall I see two figures walking. One shoves the other almost playfully and says something, earning a snide comment from the other. I realize it's Eric and Four. Being civil with each other, for once. I jog to catch up. I don't want to get lost.

I walk behind them for a few minutes, untill I hear Christina.

"Tris!" She shouts. "Wait up!"

I pause, and she sprints up to me.

"I almost got lost!" She exclaims.

"Yeah?" I reply. "That's why you follow the instructor and leader." I nod towards Eric and Four. "They actually know where they're going." She snickers.

"Don't think I don't know you have a thing for Four." She says. Eric, who is in earshot, snorts and shoves Four again. Four shoves him back hard enough to send him into the wall.

"I don't!" I exclaim, my face reddening. "Why would you think that?"

"You just watch him a lot." She insists.

"Oh, okay." I say sarcastically. "I didn't know that watching the instructor demonstrate how to shoot a gun was a show of- I don't even know what." I finish lamely, not knowing proper terms for Christina's accusations.

"Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that." She scoffs.

"I'm serious. I don't have a thing for him, or whatever you cal it." I literally growl.

Christina relents. "Okay, sorry."

We walk in silence. I swear Four keeps looking back at me, but it's dark, so I can't be sure.

Christina is conversing with Will, now. I walk in front of them, wrapped in thoughts. What's she right? Do I like Four? No. I don't. I can't. It's against the rules.

We're at the train tracks now, and we line up. The train is fast approaching.

I jog for a few feet. A hand reaches towards me by the open train car. I grab the hand without hesitation, and Four pulls me inside. His hand is warm, and his fingers are slender for a man. He let's go of my hand, and steps backwards.

I go sit by Christina.

"The game is simple." Four says, his voice cutting through other conversation in the train car. "It's like capture the flag."

He is handing out red guns.

"This is a simulation stim dart." Eric says, holding up a mini vial-needle thing. "It simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound."

Alright. This sounds Dauntless. Shooting each other with guns, essentially. Fun.

"We'll divide into two teams." Eric says. "Four and I are captains."

"You pick first." Four offers.

"Okay." Eric replies, pleased. "Edward."

Four scans the crowd until his eyes land on me.

"I'll take the Stiff." Four says. What? Why?

"Ah. Picking the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose." Eric snickers.

"Something like that." Four replies.

What does that mean? I am perfectly capable! I'll show him that I can do this. I have to find a way for us to win the game. But how?

"Drew." Eric says.

"Christina." Four counters. But Christina is not weak. What is Four's strategy?

"Al." I give Al a sympathetic look.

"Will."

"Molly."

When Eric and Four finish dividing all the the teamsters, they divide up the Dauntless-borns. I notice an obvious difference between Eric's team and Four's team. Eric's team is meant for brute strength, while Four's is built for speed. I can't help but smile. Capture the flag is a game meant for speed. Eric may be stronger, but Four is smarter.

When they finish, I see our destination coming into view. The Navy Pier.

"You can get off first." Eric says dismissively to Four.

"Don't do me any favors." Four replies. "You know I don't need them to win."

"Oh, take your scrawny team and get out of here." Eric snaps.

"Four shrugs and turns to us.

"Okay. My team, let's go!"

We jump out. I land on my feet. Yes! I knew I was improving. One more way to show that I was capable.

People start arguing at once, about where to put the flag. I look around and see a pretty girl talking to Four. I move closer so I can hear what she says.

"Where did your team hide the flag last year?" She asks.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the game, Marlene." He replies cooly. She runs her hand up and down his bicep. Jealousy twists in my gut.

"C'mon. Please?" She whines. Four steps away from her touch, and I can't help but grin.

"No." He says. The girl, Marlene sulks and walks off to her friend. Four walks in another direction, and sits down on the carousel.

"That was funny!" A girl says beside me. I jump. The girl who stands beside me has caramel skin and long, dark brown, wavy hair.

"What was funny?" I ask.

"I saw you watching too," the girl explains. "The whole thing with Marlene and Four."

"Oh." I say. "Yeah."

"I saw that look on your face." She says. "Oh, yeah. I'm Denise, by the way."

"Tris." I reply, offering a hand. Hand shaking is common in Dauntless. Not so much in Abnegation. Denise laughs as she shakes my hand.

"You don't shake hands much, do you?" She says. "Why?"

I smile a little. "In Abnegation, it is considered rude to touch each other, so we nod hello instead. I am still getting used to all this touching." I shiver a little when I think of all those hugs and touches Tobias and I shared in abnegation. Even friendly touch was frowned upon.

"That's different." Denise laughed, in a friendly way. Then she turned and walked off toward her Dauntless-born friends.

I wander around looking for an advantage point to win. My sights land on the Farris wheel. It's definitely high enough to serve my purpose.

I sling my gun strap over my shoulder, and walk swiftly towards the Ferris wheel. I start to scale the ladder.

"Tris?" A familiar voice says. I pause in my climbing. It's Four.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I came to see what you are doing." Four replies.

"Oh. I'm getting a better advantage point."

"Good thinking," he says. "I'm coming with you."

He looks a little nervous, but he slides his gun over his head and starts to climb.

"You don't need to come with me. I can do this myself." I say cooly.

"Undoubtedly." Four agrees. "Nonetheless, I'm coming."

"Okay." I smile a little as I continue to climb.

We are pretty high now, and the wind is stronger.

"So, what do you think the point of this is?" Four asks, breaking the silence. "The game, I mean. Not the climbing." He sounds out of breath.

"Uh, strategy. Teamwork maybe?" I reply.

Four laughs. It's an airy choke of a laugh. He almost sounds hysterical.

"Maybe not." I say. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a high priority among the Dauntless."

"It's supposed to be. It used to be." Four says.

"What changed?"

"The leadership." He says. "A few years ago, Dauntless got a new leader. The initiation got more brutal. Bet you can't guess who Max's new protégée is."

The answer is obvious.

"Eric." I say. "So Eric was their second choice for leadership, and you were their first." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Four asks.

"The way Eric was acting that first night." I reply. "Jealous, even though he has what he wants."

"Perceptive aren't you. He doesn't realize that it's all relative, though."

I ponder what he could possibly mean by that as we climb towards my destination, the flat platform in the middle of the wheel.

"I don't understand what you mean." I say

"He thinks that life is about how high you are , how much authority you have." His voice softens. "What he doesn't realize is life only has meaning when you are with the people you care about and the people you can't live without."

Oh. That is so sweet. There is a lot more to Four than I thought. This part of him deserves to be trusted. Ever since last year, I have struggled with trusting men and being at ease with them but Four was different. I wasn't as up tight around him like I was with everyone else. I felt like I could actually let my guard down like I used to do with Toby. Maybe this once, I'll actually listen to my instincts.

"It's hard to have meaning when you don't even know where the only person who you ever cared about is." I say bitterly. "I haven't seen him in a whole year."

"Who?" Four whispers. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"I have been looking for him since I came here." I murmur. "It's hard though, because I'm almost always busy. I also don't know if he made it here. He could be factionless. I just don't know."

"What's he like?" Four asks.

"He's quiet. Keeps to himself a lot. He's the most observant person I've ever met. He's my best friend." My voice trembles. I'm coming apart. I didn't think it would be this hard to talk about Tobias.

"You want to find him?" Four asks.

"Yes, but I need some time, I think." Time to do what, exactly? I don't know.

"I left my entire life behind when I came here." Four whispers. "And I didn't look back. I had been planning my escape, and working towards my goal to come here."

"What were you escaping?" I ask.

"My life." Four murmurs. "I wanted a new one. But there was a cost."

"A cost?"

"Yes." We reach the platform now. I climb on, and sit on the edge. Four remains on the ladder while he finishes telling me his story.

"It was a high cost." He continues. "I had a best friend too, Tris. And although she demanded I leave, and told me she would follow, I know that she will want nothing to do with me when- if- she comes here."

"Why?" I ask. "If you're best friends..."

"Were, Tris. We were best friends." Four corrects me.

"Well, if you think like that, then... I mean, you were best friends. I'm sure this girl is far more forgiving than you give her credit for." I insist. "Besides, she told you to leave. For your own good, right? She knew leaving was for your own good."

Four is quiet now. He pulls himself onto the platform, pressing his back against the stabilizer. Something Tobias would have done, because Tobias is afraid of heights. And it looks like Four is as well.

"You're afraid of heights." I whisper.

"Everyone's afraid of something." He replies simply.

"How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist." He speaks freely. He is letting his guard down, too.

"To- um, my friend is terrified of heights." I say, sliding back a little on the platform. I pray Four won't notice my slip up.

"One time, over the summer, we signed up to work in the Amity orchards." I stand and look around. I can't see what I'm looking for.

"We're not high enough." I announce.

"God, Tris." Four practically moans.

"You don't have to come with me." My voice is soft.

"Yes, I do." Four replies.

"Okay." I say. "How about I tell you my story about the Amity orchards? Also, don't look down. I don't know why people who are afraid of heights look down. It's what freezes them." I roll my eyes a little.

"Okay." Four agrees. I can tell by his ragged breathing that he really hates heights.

"Okay. So as I said, one time, over the summer, we signed up to work in the Amity orchards." I project my voice because the wind is harsher now. "We were picking apples. My friend and I love to make a game out of our volunteering. So on this particular day, we had a contest to see who could pick more apples by the time his father came to check on us." My voice betrays me on the word 'father'. My teeth clench, and I practically spit the word out.

"Anyway, we were picking our apples, and I see his dad walking towards us. I said 'Time to count our apples! You dad's coming.' 'Okay.' He said. I climbed down, but he was stuck." I smile a little remembering what came next.

"'I- I can't- I'm stuck.' He said. I learned he was afraid if heights that day, and from then on, I picked apples, and he sorted them.

"I tried to coax him down. If his dad saw this, my friend was dead. Eventually, I got tired and said, 'Okay. You have two options. One, stay there and see what your dad has to say, and two, drop. It doesn't hurt that bad. You won't die, I promise.'" I realize how heartless that probably sounded to Tobias at the time, and Four, now.

"So my friend, the wise boy he was, decided to get out of the tree. The thing was, you're supposed to drop, and bend your knees. He literally fell out of the tree. Landed flat on his back." I grimace, remembering. Now, I know how much that must have hurt him, because his back was shredded by Marcus's belt all the time.

My foot misses the next rung, and I slip.

Four catches me before I can fall, and gently tugs me back in place. His fingers find a strip of bare skin just above the waistband of my jeans. My face reddens as I acknowledge this fact, and I can barely mutter thank you.

"Are you alright?" Four sounds worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thank you." I reply, shakily. I realize that the presence of him makes me feel like my bones are soft. It is completely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy.

I continue climbing. A few more feet and I'll be able to see the whole city.

"Are you even human, Tris?" It's Four's turn to be nervous. He gulps. "Being up this high? It doesn't scare you at all?" He chokes a little.

I look down at Four, then past him, toward the ground. I will surely die if I fall from here. I'd better not fall then.

"We're almost there." I Tell Four. My voice is soft, reassuring.

A few feet more, and I'm overlooking the city.

"Wow." I say. "Four, you have to see this. It's so cool." I scan and see their flag in an open field.

Four chuckles. "Figures. The trees provide some camouflage, but obviously, not enough."

I can hardly hear what he's saying. Not because of the wind, but because his chest is pressed against my back. I feel as if I'm on fire. Can he feel it too? Or is it just me? I really am dizzy now.

"Um, start climbing down, and I'll follow you." My voice shakes. Embarrassing.

"Oh. Um okay." Four stammers.

We descend the ladder quickly towards the ground. Four has a confusing look on his face. It's a mix of surprise and doubt. I am confused. What could I have said? Maybe he saw something.

We reach the ground and he takes my hand, and pulls me off to where the rest of the team waits.

The girl who talked to me earlier, Denise, comes up to us. She is grinning ear to ear. That smile faded when she looked at Four.

"Yo, Four. You okay?" She sounded concerned. I turn and study him. He's not really there. I wave my hand in front of his face, and he blinks.

"Four? You okay?" Denise asks again.

"Yeah." He blinks rapidly, rubbing the back of his neck. It has to be the heights. Tobias was always a little shaky after we did anything involving heights. But I have to find out who Four is, and I have to do it soon. We walked to where the rest of the group was waiting.

"We know where the other team is." Four says. "While the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel."

"What should we do to get them?" Zeke asks.

"We should split into two two groups. Christina, Denise, Four, Zeke, and I will go get the flag, and the rest of you will distract Eric's team." I command. "Let's go!"

"Who put you in charge?" A girl with a shaved head sneers.

"I didn't see you climb the Ferris wheel, did I?" I snap. I immediately feel ashamed. I don't even know this girl, and I decided that that I can yell at her?

"Ooh! A Stiff with a backbone!" She mocks.

"Shut up Lynn!" Denise says. "Sorry, Tris."

"No problem." I reply.

The others take off toward where I point them. Zeke, Christina, Four, and I are to wait three minutes, then follow.

"Hey, Christina. This is Denise. She's a Dauntless-born." I say, a little awkwardly.

"Denise." Christina says. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Denise replies with a smirk in my direction.

"Really, guys?" I complain. "Are you seriously mocking my Stiffness?"

"Uh, maybe?" Denise laughed. "Hey I'll make it up to you, okay Tris?"

"How?" I'm suspicious.

"You, Christina, and your transfer friends can sit with me tomorrow. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Okay." I reply. I check my watch. "Oh gosh! Time to go, guys!" Four and Zeke didn't hear me. "Zeke! Four! C'mon!"

They break from their conversation and run after Denise, Christina, and I.

Zeke jogs up to Denise. "Hey, Denise." He says. He looks a little nervous.

"What's up, Zeke?" Denise replies.

"Oh not much, just excited for a little action," Zeke says with a smile.

"Someone likes Denise." Four whisper-sings to me. I snicker.

We run through the field, towards the flag. I see people on Eric's team hiding behind structures, waiting to ambush us. I silently point towards the structures.

"Watch out." I warn my group, quietly.

We sneak towards the flag. Christina is behind me, and I hear a squeal.

I turn to see Peter standing, with a gun pointed and ready.

"Tell me if this hurts." He sneers. God, he's such an ass.

"You tell me!" I snarl, pointing my gun at his back.

He jumps and turns to me.

"You won't shoot me." He scoffs.

"I think you might be underestimating my character." I say. Then I shot his back. It will be hard to take that out.

Christina laughs. "Asshole!" She says. We meet up with Four and Denise.

"Okay. Christina, come with me, Denise, go with Four." I instruct.

We ran off towards the flag, which hung in a tree. I'm not going to be able to reach it. It's too high. I am about to scale the tree, but Christina stops me.

"C'mon, Tris. You're already the hero. You thought of the plan." Her look is patronizing. "You can't even reach it." That was a low blow, brining my height in it. But a fight isn't worth it, so I take a step back.

"You're right." I say calmly. "I can't. Go ahead." I gesture towards the tree, while stepping back.

She reached up and grabbed the flag. She smiled as she waved that stupid thing. I shouldn't let that get to me. I'm standing off to the side with a small smile on my features. I do feel happy we won.

"Good job, Tris." Four whispers behind me. My smile widens and I turn to face him. "Thank you." I say.

"God! Look at her!" Denise says beside me. "She stole your glory."

"It's not worth it." I say. "There are people who deserve reprimanding, and I don't want to waste it on her."

"Oh, and who would you rather yell at?" Denise asked with her eyebrows raised.

Heat rushes to my face. I was talking about Marcus, but obviously, I'm not going to tell them that.

"Um, just someone." I mutter.

"What?" Denise says. "Obviously, I missed something."

"Um, just a little," replies Four.

"Oh and you know, instructor?" Denise says.

Four glares at Denise. I hide a laugh, Denise is walking on thin ice.

"Watch yourself initiate. I may not be your instructor but I can still make your life a living hell." Four threatens. Well, I'm disappointed. I expected more of what he did to Christina.

I'm smiling a little as I turn to head back to the compound. Four walks a few feet ahead, still in earshot of anything I might say. Denise walks with me, and Christina walks with Will. Denise tells me where to find her for lunch.

When we get back to the dorms, I fall asleep.

**A/N Chapter was nice and long, right? I wan't to keep my initiates happy...**

**As always, please review. NEGATIVE REVIEW ARE HELPFULL. I LOVE THEM. Then again, positive reviews are good too. Spread the love, right? 4**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N If you're like me and always skip Author's Notes... well, please review! I don't own Divergent. Enjoy. :D**

Chapter 12

I wake early the next morning and dress. I am so tired. There aren't many people in the dining hall when I arrive. I grab a muffin and a glass of milk. When I finish, I head back to the dorm to wake Christina and I brush my teeth. I pull my hair into a ponytail and leave the dorms.

I wander down to the training room, and walk inside. It's empty. I know we're not allowed in the training room until Four or Eric comes, but I'm bored. I won't touch anything.

I open the door wider, and step inside. The door closes loudly behind me and I cringe. But no one comes inside, so I'm safe for now.

There are targets set up on the back wall. We will probably be throwing knives. It doesn't seem useful, but whatever. I pick up a knife and examine it. It's the same as the knives Tobias and I used. I twirl the knife in my hand and turn towards the target. I pull my arm back and throw the knife at the target, just the way Tobias and I used to. It hits the center of the target with a thud just as the door to the training room opens.

Oh no. Four will catch me, or worse, Eric. It is no use to hide, so I just watch as Four walks in. He walks over to the table with knives and grabs a couple. I walk over and grab some more too and start for the target again. He stands next to me and let's the knife fly, hitting the target dead center.

"What are you doing in here?" Four asks. In answer, I throw another knife. It hits the center, right next to my other one.

"What? How did you do that?" Four sputtered, shocked.

I smirked. "Practice. Just like yourself."

"Sure." Four snorts. "Where did you learn that?"

"Stiff fight club." I retort without missing a beat.

"Funny." He said bitterly. Why? "Where did you really learn to do that?"

"Stiff fight club!" I said. "My friend and I were exclusive members. He taught me everything I know."

"Oh. Really?" Four doesn't sound convinced.

"Sure. We practiced being Dauntless so we could fly through initiation. We decided to call it 'Stiff Fight Club'. It was an inside joke." I sighed. God, I really missed Tobias. "I really miss him." I mutter. I turn to the target and let the last knife in my hand. It hit the bullseye and stuck. I walk over to the target and remove my knives. "I'll go now." I say, placing them on the table.

"Nah, you can stay. You have five minutes. We could start early." Four eyes me skeptically. "Though, you really don't need my help."

"How do I get over it?" I whisper. "All the things he's done? They're horrible. I just can't get over it."

"I'm not sure who or what you're talking about." Four replies, yet something in his expression suggests he knows something. "But, I had my own problems when I came here, and I talked to my friend Zeke. Well, I talked to him after initiation, but still." He takes a step towards me. "You should find someone you trust to keep a secret. Trust me, opening up is a lot better than letting everything fester inside."

"I don't think anyone would believe me." I sound like a little, pitiful kitten.

Four looks at me, his expression softening, just like he's looking at a pitiful little kitten.

"I would, Tris. I would." His voice is thick with emotion.

"I know." I say. I feel terrible. Isn't that what he's been telling me all along? That he would listen to anything I tell him? Tears form in my eyes. "Look, Four. It's not that I don't trust you, I just fear that once I start talking, I won't be able to shut up." The tears are falling now. Four pulls me into a hug. His hand rubs soothing circles on my back. I start sobbing. It's quiet. A silent, body-shaking, chest-squeezing sob.

"Hey, hey." Four murmurs. His arms tighten around me. "After this we'll talk. Okay? Everything will be fine." I pull away. I have other things to do after training today.

"I'll be fine." I insist. "When I need your help, I'll tell you."

Four assesses me. He must not want to argue with me, because he lets it drop.

"Alright. Come to me. Not Eric. He's not at all empathetic."

I laugh shakily. "I will." I'm no longer sure I won't need Four's help. But after training, I'm going to sneak into the control room and find out what Four is hiding. Then, I'll know for sure if I can trust him or not.

I leave the room to wash my face. I don't want to looks like I've been crying. When I finish up, I walk back to the training room, and stand with Christina. She and Will are talking, but I'm glad to just stand in my own thoughts.

Peter is late. I smile broadly when he walks in at 8:02. Since Eric isn't here quite yet, Four glares at him.

"Why are you late?" He snaps. I snicker.

Peter looks down and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I overslept." His words are quiet.

"Don't let it happen again!" Four growled.

Eric walks in and starts telling us what we are going to be doing, like we're too stupid to figure it out.

Then, Four demonstrates how to throw the knives. I watch his stance, then his hands. I know how to throw a knife, but I don't want to show that. I don't need to have people, Eric really, more suspicious.

Eric releases us and I grab four knives to start. I stand in front of the target and throw them all, hitting the center of the target every time. I need a secure spot in the first spot before stage two. I walk up and grab my knives and stand further back from the target.

I throw them and they still hit the bulls-eye.

When I come back from grabbing my knives again, Eric is behind me. Great.

"So Beatrice." He drawls. I glare. "You're good at aiming. Exceptional. I what to know how."

"Stiff Fight Club." I reply. Eric must think I'm messing with him, because he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer. Ew. I'm starting to put up my walls, out of habit.

"Bullshit." He snarls. "I want the truth."

"I'm telling the truth!" I retort. "My friend and I started practicing aiming and defending ourselves. We called it 'Stiff Fight Club'!" I didn't want to tell Eric anything, but lying to him would not work.

He laughs. "You and Eaton?!" He says this really loudly. Maybe it just sounds loud to me because he has practically in my face.

I worriedly glance around to see if anyone heard what he said. People are still throwing knives. No one heard. I'm okay. But how does he know who my friend is? Jeannine must have told him.

"Wow. That is so interesting. Stiff Fight Club. Perhaps I'll just happen to tell his father about this when I see him again." He's trying to rouse a reaction out of me. So instead, I act casual. I shrug.

"Do what you want." I sound and look bored, but inside I feel trapped. Eric walks off, disappointed. I continue throwing my knives from further and further back, until I hit the wall in the back of the room.

Everyone is now hitting the target. Well, everyone but Al. It is a shame that Eric notices.

"How slow are you, Candor?" Eric snarls. "Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"

Al threw the knife and it soared to the left of the target, missing it completely.

"Well, that was pathetic." Eric says.

"It slipped." Al says.

"Well go get it!" Eric says.

"Wh-while they're still throwing?" Al stammers.

"Why, are you afraid?" Eric shouts.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes, I am!" Honesty would work for anyone but Eric. We stop throwing.

"Did I tell you to stop?!" Eric yells to us. I'm so mad. This is not okay. Eric turns to Al.

"Stand in front if the target." Eric's tone is ominous.

"No." I cringe. Eric is not Marcus, but the same rules apply, in my mind. Keep your head down, mouth shut, and do as he says. I also believe that it takes more bravery for Al to refuse Eric, than for Eric to force him to stand in front of a target. That is something Eric will never understand.

"Did I say this was a choice?" Eric growls. "Go!"

Al lumbers over to the target. This is so bad.

"Four, give me a hand, would you?" Eric says.

I whip my head around to see Four's reaction. He is glaring at the floor. Then he walked over to the target. He twirls the knife in his his right hand. It angers me that he handles a knife with such casualness. Like it's a toy, rather than a weapon.

"You are going to stand there while he throws those knives until you learn not to flinch." Eric says. Oh jeez. This is wrong. Four looks at Al and lifts his hand to throw the first knife.

"Stop." It pops out almost against my will, but it is my will to stop this absurdity. Four turns to me and the look in his face is literally screaming at me, 'What are you doing, you idiot?!' He glares at me, trying to get me to shut up, but I've already decided to do what I have to in order to get Al out of harm's way.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you are bullying us, which as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place." Eric replied.

I shrug. "Sure thing." I retort. I walk over to the target and Al sends me an appreciative look. I lean back against the target. My head doesn't even reach the middle.

"The same rules apply," Eric growls. "Except if I see you flinch, you're out."

I laugh. "Okay."

Four turns towards me and lifts his hand with the knife up to his ear. In one quick motion, he throws the knife. It lands next to my cheek. I close my eyes and sigh in relief.

"You about done, Stiff?" Four asks me. I think about Al's sobs at night and my eyes flash to Four.

"Not even close." I growl.

"Eyes open then." He replies, tapping the space between his eyebrows with the blade tip.

I open my eyes and stare at his oddly familiar deep blue eyes. I lose myself in them and only become aware when the next knife lands an inch above my head.

"C'mon Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it." Four says, taunting me. This makes me see red. Does he want me to fail?

"Shut up, Four!" I scream, frustrated. I see a look in his eyes that wasn't there before. A mix between anger, frustration, yet determination. Then he releases the knife. It seems closer than the other two. I hear a thud. Simultaneously, I feel a sharp, stinging pain in my ear. He nicked it. And judging by his expression, he did it on purpose.

"Well, I'd love to stay and see if you two are just as darting as she is, but I think that's enough for today." Eric muses, casually. People turn to leave. I pull the knives out of the target and start walking, but Eric stops me.

"I've got my eye on you. You better watch yourself. We train soldiers, not rebels." I nod, to indicate that I heard him, and understand what he said, then I shrug past him. Eric leaves, and now it's just Four and I.

I walk soundlessly up to him, and start twirling the knife in my hand just like he did.

"Do you think that knives are toys?" I asked casually, but anger is brewing quickly beneath my façade.

"Excuse me?" Four says, turning towards me. He watches me twirling the knife quickly in my hand. "Do you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to my hand.

"Point taken," I reply, placing the knives on the table with all the others. "What you and Eric did was not okay." Four stares at me.

"I'm serious." I insist. "Not to me, but Al. I can handle a knife being thrown at my face. Al can't. Eric doesn't think about others, but you do. Or I thought you did." I shake my head a little. "I really hope I'm not wrong, because if I am, I'll have no one to turn to."

Four holds his hands up to stop me.

"Hey, Tris. I couldn't deny Eric. I'm already walking on thin ice, to quote him. One more defiance on my part will rob me of my job." Four seems upset by this, and to tell the truth, I don't like it either.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "But why did you taunt me? You could have just thrown the knives and kept your mouth shut." That was rude, but I'm so angry. Like I haven't been through enough. But now my instructor can throw knives at me if he so chooses. Not that he exactly wanted to, but still.

"Taunting you? I wasn't taunting you!" He says. "I was reminding you that if you failed, Al would have to take your place."

"Why?" I'm skeptical.

"Because your from Abnegation, and it's when your acting selflessly that you're at your bravest." Oh. That changes things.

"Thank you Four." My voice is warm and soft. I usually save this part of myself for the people I care about, but maybe Four could be a friend of mine after initiation. He seems like someone I would get along with. Obviously, I'm thinking about the fleeting moments where Four let his guard down, revealing who he truly was.

"I mean it." I say. Four steps closer to me and hesitantly hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. The moment only lasts for a few seconds, then I step back.

"Thanks." I say. "I should go, though. I have friends to meet for lunch."

"So do I. See you later." Four says. I smile and leave the room.

**A/N Yay! Knife throwing is ALWAYS fun, right initiates? Keep reviewing! Thank you! 4**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't own divergent... Enjoy, my initiates... :D**

Chapter 13

When I reach the dining hall, I scan the room for my friends. They're sitting with Denise, like we planned yesterday. I quickly grab food and make my way over to them.

"Hey guys." I say. "Sorry I'm late."

Denise looks up from her conversation with Zeke.

"What happened to your ear?" She asks me, almost shocked.

"Um, training." I say. I don't really want to tell them that Four threw knives at me.

"Four threw knives at Tris." Christina says. Jee, thanks, Christina.

"What?" Zeke asks, upset. "I didn't mean that he should do that!" He laughs a little. "Fine, Talia. You were right. He's hopeless." What? What was he talking about. I sit next to Denise and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, we were just joking, Tris." She says. "A couple days ago, Zeke and Talia made a bet that Four doesn't know how to get a girl to notice him." She giggled. "Apparently, not only was Talia right, but the advice Zeke gave him didn't work!" She pauses. "By the way, this is Talia. She's pretty close with Four and I. Talia, this is Tris, Four's little Stiff."

"I am not his little anything!" I explode. "If you guys were looking for me to notice, it worked." Then something hits me. "Wait! You told him to throw knives at me?!" I yell at Zeke.

"What, no!" He said quickly. At that moment Four sits down next to Zeke.

"Hey guys." He says. "Sorry I'm late."

All of us turn to look at him.

"What?" He asks

Denise, Zeke and Talia burst out laughing.

"What, what in the world is so funny?" He says, "Do I have something on my face or what?"

Denise is laughing so hard she is leaning into Zeke for support and gasping for breath.

"I heard you didn't take my advice," Zeke says as he wraps an arm casually around Denise.

Four glares at him, his eyes as dangerous as the daggers he had just thrown at me. Behind his anger though, he was blushing.

"Aww, he's blushing!" Denise says, she had finally caught her breath.

Four turns to her, " Initiate, what have I told you time and time again? You need to watch yourself, and respect me as your instructor."

"In not your initiate, I'm Lauren's!" She laughed.

"Denise, stop." My voice sounds harsher than I meant for it to.

"Sorry Tris, Four." She said. She looked a little ashamed.

"It's okay." I say at the same time Four says "Whatever." I eat my lunch and Christina and I talk with Denise about our training versus hers.

"Well, for starters, my instructor doesn't stab us with knives." Denise says. Christina laughs.

"Shut your mouth." I say in a deadly voice. They get the message.

"You're totally into him." Talia whispers in my ear. "Four, I mean."

I whip around to face her.

"Don't deny it, it's obvious."

"I- that's- you- insane!" I sputtered. They all stared at me. "What?!"

"Honey, it's pretty obvious." Dense says. "Besides, he obviously has a thing for you too."

"He does?" I say, surprised. I look down, blushing.

"Aww. You're cute. Did you know that?" Denise coos. "And yes, of course he does."

"Umm, I should go. I have stuff to do." I reply, my face hot.

As I leave the room, I hear Denise say "she is head over heels for you, Four." I look back and see his face redden with embarrassment, but a smile lights up his features. He looks so adorable. Oh God. I really do like Four.

I walk at a leisurely pace to avoid suspicion. I have seen the control room a few times, and that is my destination now. The control room is the only place in Dauntless to have computers besides the offices of the leaders and the few personal ones in the faction.

I walk through the Pit and down a side hallway. I see it up ahead. It is surrounded by personal offices and other work areas. When I reach the door, I peer inside. No one is in, which is good for me, but also strange. Shouldn't the control room be monitored at all times? I look both ways down the hall, then open the door and slip inside.

There are eight computers. Four against both walls. Against the back wall, are two printers. Why do they need printers? Maybe evidence?

I sit at the computer on the right, closest to the door. I move the mouse to wake up the computer. It's locked. On Four's account. I had forgotten that he worked in the control room. I don't know his password. I can only hope that he has it written somewhere. I open a drawer and shuffle paper around, searching for anything that looks like a code. There is one. I pull it out. It's a generic code. Numbers and letters in a random order. I enter it in and click log in.

It worked. I scan the screen, looking for a search engine of some kind. When it find a browser, I open it and enter in his name. Tobias Eaton. I have to find out if he came here after all.

There are tons of related entries on Tobias. About his involvement in volunteer work. His schooling. And there: a Complete Bio. Seems promising. I open it up and start reading through.

"Tobias Eaton is the son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton."

And tons of other things I already know. I keep scrolling.

"His transfer to Dauntless came as a surprise to his father and the entire Abnegation community." So he's here in Dauntless. Now who is he? I scroll down a little further, past the speculations and rumors of abuse that are nothing but fact.

But I don't see anything about who he is now. I scroll still further. I'm almost to the bottom of the page. Then I see it.

"Immediately following his arrival to Dauntless, Tobias was discovered to have only four fears. This was, and still is the lowest recorded number of fears in a person's fear landscape. Because of this, he is widely known as Four: a Dauntless prodigy."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does!**

Chapter 14

"Oh my God." I stare at the screen. Tobias Eaton- my best friend, is Four, my instructor, whom I have a crush on.

Lunch is long over. I should leave now before someone comes, but I can't move. I can't seem to wrap my head around it. It's impossible.

Then, a few things fall into place: his determination to get me to talk, the way he seemed to know what I was dealing with, his interest in me, my interest in him, his familiar eyes. Even the way he moved reminded me of Tobias. Wasn't I the one who said that his fear of heights reminded me of Tobias? Yet, I couldn't put the pieces together until this moment.

Suddenly, I hear the door open. I need to log off this computer. But my body won't listen to my commands. So instead, I sit and wait, starring intently at the screen. The person who just walked in has stopped, probably surprised that an initiate is sitting in the control room. I want to see who it is, but I can't move. I'm frozen in shock.

"Tris?" Four says. Shit. "What are you doing on my computer?"

"This is your computer?" I squeak.

"Yes." He says. "Now what are you doing?"

"Uh. I don't... Uh..." I stand up. My balance is horribly off though, and I stumble into Four.

"Tris?" Four sounds concerned. He steadies me and keeps a hand on my shoulder. "You look like you're in shock."

"I don't... I don't believe this."

I turn back and close the search window, and lock the computer. "My head actually throbs with disbelief."

The door opens again, and Zeke walks in.

"What is Tris doing in here?" He asks, confused.

"Hey man, could you do me a favor?" Four asks him.

"Sure bro." He replies.

"Watch the screens for me until I get back."

"Oh sure." Zeke replies. He eyes me. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Four then walks me out of the room. He leads me down a couple hallways, and stops outside a door. It must be his apartment. He pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He ushers me inside and closes the door.

"I think you need something to drink." He says. "You look like your in shock and you can't speak coherently."

He sits me down in a chair and grabs cups. Then he pours water in them.

He sits across from me and folds his hands on the table. He stares at me, waiting.

I take the cup and take a sip. "Thanks." I say. I realize that I'm really thirsty, so I down the whole thing.

"Okay. You want an explanation?" I say.

"Yes." He replies.

"Here's your explanation." I almost growl. Why am I mad? Oh, right. Because his dad abused me when he left. "Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning." He suggests.

"Okay. When I was little, I met this guy..."

"Okay, skip forward a few years." He revises.

"Okay, fine." I retort. "Twelve years old. My friend is now fourteen. By now, I know he won't be staying in Abnegation." My voice sounds far away. "On this particular day, he decides to affirm my suspicions. We are in our special little hideout, and he tells me he wants to show me something." Four's expression looks a little worried. "It's fine." I say. "I agree and he takes his shirt off. I guess I sort of knew what was coming, but at the same time, not at all."

My eyes are filing with tears. "I can still see it in my head. His entire back was red, and there were old scars covered by new ones. It looked exceedingly painful. I knew that it was his father that did this to him, but I still had to check."

"What does this have to do with you?" Four asks, his voice full of dread.

"Well, like I said: he wasn't going to stay. It wasn't an option. I wouldn't allow it. So he transferred here. I followed him. But not before his father got to me." I peek up at him. "Do I have to explain what I mean by that?" He doesn't answer. He seems incapable of talking.

"Fine, I'll explain." I say.

I take a deep breath to start explaining.

"I knew what had happened to my friend, I couldn't let his dad hurt anyone else. He wanted my mom to come over and help him 'clean' his house. I wasn't about to let him do anything to my mom so I went in her place. I had to go every other day to "clean". Right off the bat he started beating me and abusing me like he had done to his son."

"Oh my God." Four says, "For how long?"

I couldn't look up at him.

"A year, but that wasn't the problem-"

"A year?!" He sounds shocked.

"Yes. It's not really that long." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. I continue my story. "I could handle the pain. The last straw was when he raped me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I created an alternate identity and left Abnegation, for the same reason my friend left. To escape his father; your father." I looked up at Four.

His faced betrayed his surprise. "Wha...how..."he started to sputter until his mind lined everything up. "Beatrice. You were researching me weren't you?" He asks me.

"Actually, I planned to. But I wanted to find Tobias. He was my priority. So I searched for information on his chosen faction and all of that. Then, I found out that you are actually him."

He pulls me into a hug.

"I am so sorry I left you to deal with Marcus all by yourself," his voice sounds choked.

"Tobias." Was all I could say.

All of sudden his door bursts open.

**A/N Oh no! Who do you think came in? Was it ERIC?! Please no!**

**Be brave, initiates... 4**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Don't panic if I don't update for a while... I just need to find motivation. I'm already thiking of ditching and starting anoter one. Actually I already have one I'm writing, called "Switched" It's about Tobias and Tris switching places.**

Chapter 15

Denise stumbles in.

"Hey Four are you-" She starts to say before she sees us. "Oh! I didn't realize that you were busy! Okay, I'm going to leave, and-"

"It's not what it looks like." Tobias objected. We are still embracing each other, though, so his testimony did not convince Denise.

"Sure, sure." She laughed. "What then? Because it looks like you guys are together, if you know what I mean." She smirks

"Um, no." I say. Oh, how I wish it were true! "We're not."

"What I walked in on suggests otherwise." Denise insists.

"Well, we're not." Tobias murmurs against my hair.

"Oh?" She says sarcastically. "What are you then? Best friends?" She laughs like the idea is hilarious and far from the truth.

"Get out." I say.

"You can't tell me to get out. It's not your apartment." She retorts. She is right. Only Tobias can tell her to leave. And he does.

"Well it's my apartment, so get out." He says.

"Okay." She agrees, sensing the tension and emotion that out conversation brought on. "Tris, can you talk to me when you're done?"

"Um, this may take a while..." I hedge. "So maybe." She looks I skeptical. "Um okay. Just meet me for dinner. Okay?"

I relent. "Okay."

"See you guys later." She wiggles her eyebrows and leaves the room.

"Okay, so where were we?" I muse. "I don't know. I just really missed you, Tobias! My God! It's been forever!" He laughs a little at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"It has. It's nice, to hear my real name again." Tobias says.

"It's nice to just see you again." I say.

"I know, same here." He agrees. "But there are things I need to know." He leads me over to his bed and gestures for me to sit. I do, and he sits next to me.

I know what I should tell him. Everything that Marcus has ever done or said to me. But honestly, there had just been so much, that I wouldn't be able to remember it all. My memories are fading already, which is good for me, but bad because Tobias needs to know these things.

"Well, I learned to put my walls up pretty quickly, and I tried hard to forget. So I will probably not be able to tell you everything." I say. He nods and twists his fingers together nervously.

"It's really not that bad." I say. "I mean, a year is nothing."

"When did he start?" Tobias asks.

"About a week after you transferred." I mutter.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Beatrice."

"Really, it's not your fault, Tobias." I say. "Let's see. Do you remember what he used to do to you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So, yeah. Basically all of that."

Oh wow." His eyebrows raise. "Wait! What else was there? You were saying..." Is eyebrows furrow a little.

"Uh, I- I don't really remember it, thank God, but-" I pause and peek up at his face. I already told him, and it's clear in his expression.

"Oh God. No, no, no. Oh God." He's shaking his head back and forth in denial, but I know that he's remembering when I said Marcus raping me was essentially the reason I left a year early.

His eyes fill with tears, and he blinks them back. "I am so sorry. All those things you endured... My fault." And Tobias starts to cry. He thinks it's his fault. My heart aches.

"Toby," I murmur. "It is most definitely not your fault."

"It is." He sobs. "I- I could have- could have-"

"Shhh." I murmur, pressing my finger to his lips. "We're alright now, Tobias. We are going to be just fine." He nods and buries his face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rub soothing circles on his back.

After a few minutes, I release him. I would love to stay here and talk with him all day, but I should go find Denise.

"Toby, sweetie, I should go find Denise." I say. "The longer I'm gone, the more explaining I'll have to do. Oh, what should I tell her?"

Tobias rubs his neck and looks at me.

"Well, I'm not sure." He says. "Do what you want."

"They're your secrets." I say. "I'd have to have your go ahead."

"Go ahead. Zeke knows, so..." He shrugs.

"Oh, he does? Okay." I reply.

"Well, no. He only knows that you and I were friends." He says. But I've been meaning to tell him."

"Oh." I reply. "Do you want to stay here? Or do you want to come with me?"

"Um, I'm not sure..." Tobias says.

At that moment, there was a knock at his door. Tobias glances to the door, then at me.

"It could be Eric." He whispers.

"He comes here a lot?" I ask. Why would Eric come to Four's apartment? He sees the look on my face, and winks.

"Not often, but more than I'd like."

"Why?"

"You know? I don't know." He laughs a little. The knock comes again.

"Just a minute!" Tobias calls. Then he points to the bathroom and whispers"Go."

I tiptoe to the bathroom and shut the door. Then I lean against the door, and listen.

I hear the door open and close.

"What do you want?" Tobias asks, irritated.

"Your initiate was in the control room earlier today." I hear Eric say. "Like an hour ago. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No, I don't." Tobias replies.

"You don't keep an eye out for your initiates at all, do you?" Eric snaps.

"Oh, so you want me to babysit them?" Tobias retorts, sarcastically. "I've got better things to do than find out what they're doing twenty-four seven."

"That doesn't excuse the Stiff." Eric literally growls.

"No." Tobias agrees. "But I'm sure that Tris wasn't doing anything bad."

"Well, I'll have to find out what she was doing." Eric replies. "I'll go find her." I need to get out of here.

"Fine." Tobias says. "Good luck with that."

"See you around Four."

I hear the door open and close. I open the bathroom door a crack and peek out.

"You can come out now, Tris." Tobias laughs. I walk out of the bathroom and over to him.

"Your bathroom is amazingly small." I say.

"Tell me about it." He says, grimacing. Claustrophobia.

"Well, I should probably go. I have Denise waiting for me and Eric looking for mr.

Tobias sighs. "See you at dinner. Try and steer clear of Eric, okay?"

"Okay." I say. He pulls me into a hug for a brief moment, and I press my face into his chest. He releases me and I walk out of his apartment and close the door quietly behind me.

I walk toward the pit to find Denise. I don't know where she would be, so I just wander everywhere and ask around.

Eventually, I make my way to the chasm. I study it for a few moments. Then I notice what look like stairs, leading down to the bottom of the chasm.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I descend.

When I reach the bottom, I see a figure sitting by the rocks. It's Denise. I step carefully over the rocks toward her, and sit down.

"Hey." I say.

"She turns to me. "Hey, Tris!" She hugs me, wiggles her eyebrows at me and squeals, "So girl, give me details!"

"I'm sorry?" I say. "What details?"

"What were you and Four doing before I came?"

"Talking." I reply.

She snorts."Yeah, sure." She says.

"I'm serious." I retort.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Personal things."

"Ooooo! What kind of personal things?" She coos.

I can feel my face heat up as a blush consumes me.

"You know, the whole point of something being personal is that not everyone knows about it." I say.

"Aww come on, you can trust me," she says. "Probably more so than you should trust Four. Anyhow, I could just get Zeke to ask him. You know that, right?"

I flush a deeper red. I turn to her in anger.

"What do you mean I should trust you more than Four?" I inquire.

"Oh you know, guys can't be trusted most of the time. Also, he is an instructor."

Is she joking? Trust isn't based on genders. That being said, I can see where she comes from. Wasn't I determined to keep my problems with Marcus away from Four for that same reason?

"Just because he's a guy-"

"No, not just because he's a guy." She interrupts.

"It's a give and take." I object. "He talked to me as well."

"Really?" Denise is now distracted and I can see she is about to ask me a personal question about him.

"What's his name?" She asks excitedly.

"Four." I retort, not missing a beat. Like I'm telling her. She might tell everyone. Maybe not, but better safe than sorry.

"No, his real name."

"Technically, he gave me permission to tell you, but I've kept secrets forever and-"

"Tris." She says. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Yes." I sigh. Why is it hard for me to say it? Because despite his permission, I'll be giving away a secret.

"Tobias." I state simply, like it's not surprising at all. She stares wide-eyed at me for a second.

"Tobias?" She says. "Tobias who?" I grimace. Of course she wants to know his full name. Wouldn't I?

"Eaton." I whisper inaudibly.

"What?" She says. "I could not hear what you said." I look up at her. "Just tell me." She says. "I'll go get Zeke... ZEKE!"

"Shh!" I say. "Fine! It's... It's Tobias Eaton." She just stares.

"Tobias Eaton?" She whispers. "Wait! Like Marcus Eaton's son?"

I hear footsteps on the stairs leading to the bottom of the chasm. It's Zeke.

"'Sup?" He says. Then he sees me. "Oh hey Tris." His voice is softer than before. Jeez. Why did he have to see me in shock?

"Hi." I say.

"Hey Zeke, does the name 'Tobias Eaton' mean anything to you?" Denise asks. I glare at her.

"No," Zeke says carefully. "Should it?"

"No." I say. "Shut up Denise." I add before she can say anything.

"Wait." Zeke says. "Who's Tobias Eaton?"

"A friend." I say quickly.

"A friend?" Denise says. "Some friend. Isn't he your-"

"Shut up." I say. Now." She was about to say instructor. I know it.

"What?" She says innocently.

"You think this is all some big joke, but it's not." I say. "This isn't funny, something to laugh at. It's serious."

"What?" Zeke asks. "What happened with this Tobias kid?"

"Oh he's not a kid." Denise chuckles.

"Shut it." I say. "He had a rough childhood, that's all."

"What kind of rough childhood?" Zeke inquires, studying me. "I know that look. He was abused, wasn't he?" I stare at him. How did he know?

"How do you know this?" I demand.

"I don't know. Just how protective and guarded about him, you seem." He replies. "I might add that you probably like him as more than just a friend." Denise snorts.

"You don't say!" She says. I'm about to punch her.

"Don't deny it. You're head over heels." She retorts.

"Wait, I thought you were into Four." Zeke says.

I punch Denise in the arm hard.

"Ow!" She shouts, grabbing her arm.

"I told you to shut up!" I screech. "God, you think this is a huge joke! You laugh like it's just an amusing game, but it's not!"

"She likes Four because he is Tobias, apparently." She adds.

"What the hell, Denise!" I shriek. "You told me you'd keep his secret! Can I even trust you at all?!"

"Sorry," she says inaudibly. She seems troubled by my outburst. I guess I have a temper, and I am extremely protective of Tobias.

"Wow, hold on." Zeke says. "Four is Tobias Eaton?" I don't answer.

"He was abused?" He whispered. "Oh Lord. Why?" He moves closer to me. "Why?!" He's upset. "Why would someone do that to him?"

"You know, I had the same reaction." I say. "I'm not going to tell you. Not because he told me not to, but because he should."

"Wait!" He interrupts. "He's Tobias Eaton, you mean Marcus Eaton's son?" I nod a little. "Oh my." He says.

"Yeah. It's pretty intense."

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to kill him! He will die!"

I stand. "I'd love to help you with that, but we should probably go." I know we've spent a lot of time down there.

"Oh." Zeke says, coming back to his senses. "O-Kay."

"Let's go," Denise whispers. "We should find Four."

I don't respond. As we climb the stairs, I contemplate Denise and Zeke actually asking Four personal questions. He won't like it if he is still the Tobias I know.

We walk through the halls, Zeke and I leading the group. On our way to Tobias' apartment, Uriah, Zeke's brother, runs up to us.

"Zeke!" He starts to say something but then he sees his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's- nothing." Zeke says. He probably knows that I would be upset if he told Uriah about Tobias.

"I can't tell you." He says when Uriah starts to protest.

"Oh, okay." Uriah says. "I guess I'll see you later."

He leaves and we continue to Tobias's apartment.

"Thanks for not telling him." I say to Zeke. He shrugs.

"I figured Four wouldn't like it if I told him." He replies.

We reach Four's apartment.

"You should go in first." Zeke says, unsure. I nod and step forward. I knock on the door louder than I meant to.

A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal Tobias. He straitens up from his slouch and looks at us. Zeke is practically gawking. I elbow him to get him to stop.

"Tris," Tobias says, his voice pained. "Did you tell them or something?"

"Yes." I say quietly. "I'm sorry.

**A/N I'm kind of in a stump, right now. I'm not sure what to write. Who knew writing a story would be so hard? Anyways, if you want more, review. Hey, ideas on how to move along would be awesome. :D**


	17. AN

**A/N: sorry if you thought this was an update! Will update a couple chapters, so DONT FLIP OUT! Take a CHILL PILL! I just work on other projects too. :D Check them out!**

**There are many unexplored "ifs" in the Divergent fandom I want to explore, such as**

**-Tobias and Tris legitimately switching AGES, not lives. (That's just too weird.)**

**-Evelyn (Tobias's mother, for pasycakes who don't know) actually having a kid (reason Marcus kicks her out- I know she wasn't kicked out in the actual book, take a chill pill) and Tris is put in charge of getting the two brothers to cross paths.**

**-Marcus's past. Why is he such an abusive asshole?**

**anyways, if you have any suggestions of what I should do for a story, let me know in the Reviews!**

**be brave!**


	18. Chapter 16

Tris and Toby: The Friends That reunited

**A/N: okay, sorry it took so long to update! I was getting suggestions on where to take my story next!**

**Special thanks to USANAguy for the great suggestion on my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"Tris, I-" Tobias says. "I know I told you to tell them." I nod and he continues.

"So this has nothing to do with you personally. But I need..." He thinks for a bit. "I need some time to think about things."

"Sure, sure. No problem." I say. "Take all the time you need."

Zeke and Denise start to leave too, but Tobias says;

"If you breathe a word of this stuff to anyone, consider yourself dead." They wisely agree and continue down the hall.

"I'll, uh, see you later." I say a little awkwardly.

"Sure. Come by after dinner." He replies, giving me a quick hug. "Now get out of my sight." He jokes, grinning at me. I giggle and walk down the hall. After a year, I finally have my Toby back.

I wander down the halls. I don't really feel like talking to anyone in my faction. I really want to go see my parents. I miss them so much. But if I get caught by anyone but Tobias, I'm screwed.

I tell myself that I'm just going to ride the train and come back, and leave the compound.

I catch the train and jump into a car. I sit in a corner and ride it until I get to just outside of Abnegation.

_Don't jump off. Don't jump off._

I jump off.

I walk down the similar streets of abnegation, towards my parents house. I realize that they are most likely at work, but I don't care. I just want to be away from Dauntless for a while.

I try the door to my house. It's locked. But that's not a problem. Every Abnegation keeps the key under the doormat, so technically, I could break into any of these houses. I wouldn't, of course.

I unlock the house, and step inside. The house looks exactly like I remember it. I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes burn. I'm about to cry.

I can't cry. It's not allowed. I could have stayed here, with my parents, but I chose not to. The sadness doesn't go away.

I'm sad, but I realize that if I could go back and choose again, I would still end up in Dauntless. Because Dauntless is where I truly belong. Sure, I have some Erudite and some Abnegation, but Dauntless is where I chose to be, and where I will always choose to be. Especially since I know that Tobias is there too.

I need to go. It was wrong of me to come here. I have betrayed my faction, and if Eric finds out where I went today, over the chasm I'll go.

When I turn to head downstairs and go, I hear the front door open.

I run downstairs to see who the intruder is, and I'm shocked to see the familiar figure standing before me.

**A/N: Oooh! Who is it? Who is in the Priors' house?**


End file.
